The Fazbear Club
by CM-ha
Summary: The Freddie Fazbear Pizza Parlor. A name that belongs to a restaurant that is filled with joy and happiness during the day. Although, it's a whole different story when the clock strikes 8pm. And a man named Mike Schmidt is about to find out that his once favorite pizza parlor holds a secret that is never to be revealed to the whole world.
1. Prologue

Erm..Hello! My name's CM and this is my first ever fanfiction writing, based on the game Five Night's at Freddy's. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Also, please do keep in mind that, even though horror and supernatural genre's will be the main ones, romance and a bit of comedy will also come into play.

Oh! And please do leave some constructive criticism for me. It would be very helpful for me.

Disclaimer! I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all of the characters from the game. The game was created by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

==========================The Fazbear Club=========================

"Bleh...Need to find a new job soon. Current one pays like crap and probably wont be able to pay these bills" A young man muttered to himself as he took a look at bills that were in his hands, sighing.

His name is Mike Schmidt. A young 20 year old man living alone in a small apartment room in the busy city of Manhattan. For a rather long period of time, Mike had to find job after job to be able to survive ever since his parents died when he was at College. Though, even after finding a rather stable job, he still had difficulties paying the bills.

Grabbing the morning newspaper with a yawn, he browsed through the jobs section in hopes to find one. Most of it, however, required a rather high demand from him, which left him very little options. However, one in particular had managed to catch his attention almost instantaneously and woke him right up.

"Huh..? _'The Fazbear Pizza Parlor: Night Guard Wanted!'_ " Mike recited what was written. He grinned and neatly folded the newspaper back into its original position.

It had been a long time ago when Mike heard of that name. He was only a small child, probably around 4 to 5 years old. The name of the place, 'Freddie Fazbear's Pizza', was a popular restaurant to both adults and kids due to how incredible the pizza's tasted at a respectable cost. Though, what made the parlor such a hit, was due to the animatronic entertainers of the restaurant.

Bonnie the Bunny.

Chica the Chicken.

Foxy the Pirate Fox.

And the main star, Frieda Fazbear.

It had saddened Mike when he heard that the restaurant had to relocate to a different area. Though, from the looks of the address that was given underneath the headline, it was apparently about half an hours worth of travel time to get there.

Either he was too oblivious to that fact long before or his parents simply denied him the pleasure of dinning there.

Making his way back to his room, he took off his current clothing and placed them on his chair before grabbing a towel and proceeded on to taking a shower. A first impression was always important in any job, and being a night guard is no exception.

* * *

><p>Once satisfied with his cleanliness, Mike wore a pair of dark blue pants along with his maroon colored shirt with a black sun in the middle. Combing his unusual blonde hair so that it was straight, Mike grinned at himself in the mirror before walking back into the living room. Grabbing the keys on the drawer near the door, he opened the door and stepped out. Once the door was firmly locked and everything else he needed was with him, he left and made his way to the nearby bus stop.<p>

Taking out his mobile phone, he checked the time and saw that it was currently around lunch time. "Hmm...Maybe I can grab a bite there as well" he said with a smile, pocketing his phone and passing by multiple people along the way, all of which were minding their own business.

The job offer was simple enough, be a night guard at his favorite pizza restaurant. However, the amount it paid was a ridiculous $150 per hour. Since he would be working from an odd timing of 9pm to 6am, this meant he would earn $1,350 per night. With this in mind, Mike was mildly curious as to why the owner would pay so much for such a simple job, though he didn't try to think about it too much.

Since it payed really, really well, it wouldn't really matter much to him. He could finally buy that laptop he had been wanting for a while now with that kind of pay!

Snapping himself out of own thoughts, he realized that his bus was already there at the bus stop and was about to leave, causing him to go into a full sprint, managing to reach there just in time. Boarding the bus and finding a seat, Mike grabbed his phone and earpiece and listened to some music as he waited until he reached his stop.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the bus, Mike casually made his way to the restaurant, excited beyond his dreams to be there once again. "Now...If I'm not wrong...It should be just around the corner" Mike muttered to himself, keeping both his hands in his pant pockets.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Mike turned around the corner and grinned. There, just a few steps away, was the restaurant itself in all of its glory. "Well...I'll be damned...The place hadn't changed in years" he whistled. "I wonder if old Mister Fritz had changed. Hehe, he probably would look older" he laughed as he continued on, now entering the establishment.

"My goodness! The main hallway looks the same!" Mike exclaimed, grinning madly at the very familiar sight of the purple walls and red and black checkered tiles. Not to mention the drawings of boys and girls with favorite robot were pinned onto a special board, which was filled with pictures. Chuckling once more, he continued on his way down the hallway to where a door was.

Not even opening it, he was able to hear the sheer intensity of laughter from children and adults coming from the other side. _'Heh...The gang must be having a show right now. Either that or they're just messing with the people'_, he thought to himself as he heard another barrage of laughter.

Shaking his head and smiling, he gently swung open the doors, and to be greeted by the sight of a familiar brown bear making funny faces at an elderly woman, who was laughing alongside a young bot that was sitting beside just her. The purple bunny was still on the stage, playing the guitar that was in its robotic hands. The yellow chicken was still serving pizza to the customers, to which they ate in delight. However, he was slightly confused as to where the fourth robot was at, only to be greeted by a loud "Yarr!" from above and found the fox swinging about on a rope with a cutlass in its right hook, drawing attention from most of the people.

Chuckling at the sight, Mike went on to fully survey the main dinning hall. From the looks of it, the place experienced a slight makeover, the bulk of it being the fact that it was now much more larger and spacious than before, which surprised him. More tables and chairs meant that more customers can come and eat.

"Hello there! Welcome to Frieda Fazbear's Pizza! How may I help you?" A feminine voice interrupts Mike for a moment, causing him to turn around and look. From the looks of the light violet uniform the female was wearing, she was probably one of the waiters of the restaurant.

"Yes actually. I'm here for the Night guard job" Mike smiled at the woman, whom smiled back and beckoned a hand.

"Well, follow me. I shall lead you the office of Mister Fritz" The woman politely replied, before turning around and walking through the door with Mike in tow, his smile never leaving his face.

With the fading sound of laughter behind Mike, there was only one thing in his as of right now.

_'How could this day go bad?'_


	2. Chapter 1: Night 1 (Prologue)

Hello! I'm back with another update to this story!

I do hope you all enjoy this, because I sure as heck did! This time, in this chapter, more juicy things will happen! In particular, Mike will be on his first night shift! Whoopee!

Disclaimers: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was created by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon. I do, however, own this story and all of my own characters.

==================**The Fazbear Club**===================

=================A shocking turnabout==================

"Ah! Welcome! Please, do take a seat!" The old semi-bald man exclaimed in delight, a hand raised to greet Mike. He turned his attention to the lady behind him and nodded. "Please Courtney, you may go now. Thank you for bringing him here". The lady nodded her head and left the room in relative silence.

Mike felt excited right now. Right now, he was meeting the one and only Jeremiah Fritz, founder and manager of the famous restaurant Freddie Fazbear's Pizza, the greatest diner to have ever existed in the history of the world.

In his own opinion, so to speak.

Taking a seat just opposite of the man, Mike made a mental note of how he looked like. Slightly grey hair, semi-bald, rather plump and with a jolly look on his slightly wrinkled face. He was wearing a brown button up shirt with an opened, black colored business jacket as well as with a pair of brown leather gloves.

"Welcome to my office! How may I assist you?" Jeremiah spoke with a slight English accent and a grin on his face, causing Mike to make a small mental note of it.

"I'm here for that night guard job" Mike said, causing the old man's grin to widen. Any more wider and his mouth might have been torn in half.

"The Night Guard job, eh? Well! This is a stroke of good fortune! Not a whole lot would take the offer..." Jeremiah said, mumbling something to himself, which Mike had no care for whatsoever. After a small, Jeremiah shook his head and laughed. "Hahah! Nevertheless, consider yourself hired, my boy!" He spoke with certainty.

Mike was sent into a shock. That was it? The job is his already? He never expected it to be so quick!

"A-Ah...! W-Well, was there any reason that no one else took the offer?" Mike asked, stuttering a little.

It was then that Mike had seen it. A slight shift in his posture. Thankfully for Mike, with all the years of past experience, he had learned how to read ones feelings and probable thoughts by their own movements. Right now, the old Mister Jeremiah's face drooped ever so slightly, with hardly any difference and his grin loosened.

_'Strange...He was quick to have me take up the offer. Almost _too _quick...' _Mike thought.

"Well, to be frank, after the first couple of nights, every single one of the previous night guards left and demanded to be paid for the duration. To be honest, I have no idea why" Jeremiah explained with a sigh and a shrug of a shoulder, causing Mike's brain to shift.

_'Okay...He's definitely hiding something...' _He thought to himself. Just then, the old man went into an uproar of laughter.

"Hahahaha! Anyways, consider yourself hired, my boy! You're the first night guard I have in quite some time now and I'd like to celebrate!" He exclaimed, causing Mike to stiffen.

"Wh-Wha? Ce-Celebrate? For what?" Mike questioned, seeing the old man stand up and walked around his desk before arriving next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's there not to celebrate?!" Jeremiah exclaimed, patting Mike at the back rather roughly, causing him to flinch and look at him skeptically.

* * *

><p>After his rather, 'eventful' time with old Mister Fritz and spending some of his time and cash on a pizza to eat, Mike had left the restaurant, surprised by how the robots told him, "See You soon!". It frightened him a bit. How did they know?<p>

Now was not the time to dwell on those kinds of thoughts, he told himself as he continued on his merry way back to the bus stop to go home. He finally had a job that pays amazingly! He was happy beyond his wildest imagination at such a good stroke of luck that had happened over the past few hours.

Finding himself at the bus stop, Mike took a seat and waited for his bus patiently, taking out his mobile touch screen phone to try and kill some time. It was then that he saw that there was a message on his phone, just a few minutes ago, from of his childhood friends, Matthew, a crazy person whom he met since kindergarten.

_"Yo! Mike! How ya doin?!" _Mike chuckled before replying.

_"I'm doing fine you crazy bugger. You?" _

_"Fine, fine. However, I can say you're feeling mighty happy. Finally got a good job?". _This sent Mike's eyes to bulge out of its sockets. How did he know?

_"How do _you _know?"_

_"Heh...Ya might wana turn around buddy"_

"Huh..?" Mike questioned, reading the latest message. Doing as told, he turned his head around immediately grinned.

Right there, in front, was his friend, smugly grinning at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Sup Mike?" He simply asked, raising his right hand and causing the sleeve of his navy blue polo shirt to slink,, the smug grin never leaving his face.

"You bastard!" Mike yelled at him, grinning. "You could have told me that you were here!"

"Hey man! Where's the fun in that?" Matt asked, chuckling as Mike got off his seat and went up to him. The two friends then shared an embrace for a while before letting go.

"Man! Where were you? You never bothered to leave me a message in nearly 5 months!" Mike said, folding his arms.

"Yea, well, had stuff to take care. Something happened to my Mom and Dad so I had to help out as best as I could. Thankfully, it's done" he explained, placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"Alright then, fill me in later at some other time" Mike replied before walking back to the bus stop and taking a seat with Matt taking another one next to him.

* * *

><p>Once the two friends had parted ways, Mike went on his way and headed back home, checking the time on his phone which read that it was '3:46 pm'. Hurrying himself back home, Mike was reminded at what time he had to be there.<p>

_"Alright then! I'll see you later at around 8pm. I would like to give you your uniform before the shift starts"_

Once he was finally home, Mike decided he should rest up for a bit, walking up the stairs and marching his way to his room, where he placed his phone at his rather messy desk, with its charger changing the battery before jumping into bed and falling sleep, a smile never leaving his face.

When he had woken up with a yawn, he found that it was currently '6:53 pm'. This sent Mike into scramble mode, finding himself very much awake. "Shit! I still need to bathe!" he cursed, getting out of bed and grabbing a towel before heading to the shower. Once there, he proceeded to hastily shower all the while making his bath very thorough.

Once done, he took the towel he had gotten and proceeded to clean himself dry, walking back to his room with the towel wrapped around his waist. Grabbing a pair of clean underwear and wore them, he began to think what he should wear. Old Mister Fritz did say he was going to be giving him his uniform there, though, it wouldn't probably be a problem as to what he should wear as of now. '_A sky blue colored polo shirt with dark blue stripes and a pair of jeans should be fine'_, he though.

Grabbing his fully charged phone and his wallet, he had left his abode at around '7:13 pm', which, if there was no traffic, would leave him with a couple minutes to spare.

Thankfully for him, he had caught the sight of his bus approaching the bus stop, so with that, he quickened his pace.

After he had alighted the bus, Mike checked the time and found that, quite magnificently, he had reached the restaurant about 20 minutes earlier. Entering the restaurant, he found that people were now strolling out of the building, which didn't really surprise him much, since it was going to be closing time.

Entering the main dinning hall, he had noticed a couple people still sitting about, as if waiting for something. An odd sight, though he paid them no attention.

"Ah! I see you have arrived much earlier than expected! Good good! I like your attitude!" A loud booming voice erupted from the left.

Turning around, Mike had noticed that Mister Fritz was still the same as he had seen him, though, he was holding what seemed to be a cane of sorts, although it was made of mostly metal, with a few hints of oak wood.

"Come with me! I'll show you your uniform" He said, walking back where he probably came from with Mike dutifully behind him. The duo then walked in silence, progressing further into the room, until they reached a door. Using a key, Jeremiah opened the door, where a flight of stairs going downwards was shown. Walking down the stairs and closing the door behind them, the duo had reached some sort of changing room, filled with many lockers. Jeremiah paid them no heed and continued to walk further down, to where he reached a room, much like a security room near the entrance of the pizzeria.

It was much larger, however. There was a fancy looking metal cabinet, acomfy looking chair, a work desk filled with a variety of objects such as a laptop, some books and magazines, a portable fan and a small TV screen. On the wall just behind it, was a poster of the mechanical trio, Bonnie, Chica and Freddie. The ceiling also was equipped with chandelier.

"This shall be your cubicle! Inside that metal cabinet shall be your uniform. There's a toilet situated near from here, so you can go and change there. Once your done, you would go through that door at the end of the hallway. I'll best be off!"

With that, Jeremiah Fritz had left Mike in the room all alone and confused. What is this place? And why was he acting suspicious just now?

Shaking his head, Mike went up to the cabinet and opened it, finding a bunch of navy blue uniform jackets and tie with matching colored pants and the matching hat. Grabbing a pair, he made his way down the corridor and turned left, to where the toilets were situated. Once inside, he took off his current pants and slipped onto the uniform pants, followed by the jacket and lastly the hat before placing the tie around his neck and adjusted it.

Once done, he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at how he looked. Quite dashing, though, why wear something so formal like this for a simple job?

Nodding to himself, he left the room and made his way down the long corridor. With every step, he heard a sound that continued to grow louder and louder. It almost as if it sounded like...

"Techno Music? What the hell?" Mike whispered, stopping just outside of the door, the music could be clearly heard. It definitely sounded like techno. Though, why?

Mike had to steel himself for what would be found on the other side. Hesitating, he turned he knob of the door and pushed the door itself, a rush of cold air greeted his face while bright flashing, multi-colored lights nearly blinded him.

And there, in front of him, was sight that he had not expected at all.

The four animatronics, were standing on their on respective stage, looking at Mike with wide eyes expression before settling down with a half-lidded look. Now, what was different, was the fact that they looked NOTHING like before.

Their metallic body were more curvy and feminine, with wider hips as well as two very distinct mounds on their chests. Their faces were also more feminine than before.

Then, after lengthy silence, Frieda stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips and gave Mike a smirk. "Welcome to The Fazbear Club, honey~"


	3. Chapter 2: Night 1 (Club Guard pt 1)

Hello! It's me again! Back with another update to this story!

I am very, very surprised how well this story has been doing. So far, I have gotten quite a number of favorites on this story, which I must say, thank you so much!

Please, do tell me what you think about this story! I am very curious as to what you guys and gals have to say about this story.

I would probably include more things in this chapter, though, this is it for now. I am actually very happy with my personal description of the four animatronics. And yes, in my headcanon, Bonnie has the widest hips.

Dem Thunder Thighs, man!

Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Mike's brain had sudden gone haywire. How the hell did this place exist? What is this place? Why did the robots look so feminine? Why was he feeling so flustered?!<p>

"Wh-What...?" Mike spoke, twitching slightly.

The four robots giggled as Chica, Bonnie and Foxy left their respective stages and stood next to Frieda. "Oh dear me! Our poor guard!" Freddy said in a slight mocking tone, walking up to him and placing her left robotic hand on his cheek.

When that happened, Mike's eyes widened considerably. it felt...really soft...much like a person's hand would feel like. Warm as well. Acting on instinct, Mike grabbed her hand, causing her to flinch and look at him shockingly. Mike made a huge mental note. She could feel as well...

"Um...can you give me back my hand..?" Frieda asked, slightly flustered, a slight tinge of red that could be seen on her brown fur.

_'She's...blushing..? How can she have emotions...?!' _Mike thought, removing his grasp from her hand.

"He's cute when he's confused" Bonnie voiced out, giggling at Freddie's misfortune and Mike's face.

"Aye...Though, he be a good first mate for me crew!" Foxy grinned, licking her robotic lips, causing Chica to blush significantly.

"Foxy! He's our guard!" Chica said, trying to defend the clueless Mike Schmidt.

Seeing how the four animatronics acted and how he moved, Mike deduced that these robots do have emotions and thoughts, similar to a human would.

Mike sighed. Since he would be working at this..._place..._might as well figure out just what the hell is this place. Though, he already had a hunch as to what this place might be.

"Alright girls, if it's fine for me too call you four just that. Can you tell me...Why the hell do you look...rather human and just what the hell is this place?" Mike questioned, crossing his arms as he looked at the four robots.

The girls looked at him for a moment, looking at each other for a moment before turning back to Mike with a dangerous smile on their faces.

"Well firstly, Mike-y~...This is how we actually look. How we look during the restaurant hours? Nothing but a facade! As for what this place is, this...Is the Fazbear Strip Club! The place where the four of us were 'born' " Frieda explained with a grin, making air quotations to the word 'born'.

Mike's eyes widened once more. A strip club?! How long has this establishment been running?!

JUST HOW LONG HAS THE RESTAURANT BEEN NOTHING BUT A FACADE?! JUST!...HOW LONG?!

"Hehehe...I know how hard it is for you Mike-y..." Frieda giggled when she saw the look on his face.

"Damn fucking right it is! The restaurant I once loved! I never knew it would hold something like...THIS!" Mike exclaimed.

"Actually, Mike me lad. We would like at thank ye!" Foxy said with a grin.

"Thank...me? What for...?" Mike asked skeptically.

"Silly Mike! You're the first person to know of this place! All the other night guards were only here to look after us after midnight! But you're our first real night security guard!" Bonnie explained, Chica nodding alongside her.

"...I don't even want to know why" Mike muttered, rubbing the temples of his head. "Alright...you know what, just to back to...whatever you were doing. I'll ask you girls some other time"

The four females giggled before walking back to their respective stages, doing a couple of stretching and their own dances on their respective poles, surprising Mike at how flexible they were.

Before walking back out, Frieda called out his name, causing him to chew his inner cheek. "Oh and Mike-y~! Promise us to help take care of this place! Some males get a bit too...enthusiastic"

Mike shuddered. It wasn't too surprising that they might be. The animatronics were, much to his dismay, rather hot and sexy. It just made him question himself at what things he found sexy.

Walking back out the door, Mike noticed a rather large group of males walking at the other end of the hallway. Adjusting his hat so it leaned itself more forward, he walked onwards, with the hat helping to obstruct some vision of the males, although not a whole lot.

Criss-crossing and zig-zagging his way through the group, he could hear very clearly the comments they made which were directed at him, feeling the piercing gaze they gave him as he walked by.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Must be a guard. Dunno for what fucking reason"

"Ha! Look at him! He looks puny!"

"What a dumbass for coming here..."

Mike quietly walked on, giving them none of his attention. Once he walked back to his office, he slammed his fist on a red button on the wall, causing the large iron doors to slam down. He closed the door on the opposite side as well before he walked to his seat and slumped on it, running a hand across his face and groaning in displeasure.

This is going to be a long shift...

* * *

><p>After about two hours later, Mike clicked the red button on his left, sending the iron doors upwards and opening it. He sighed before getting off of his seat and stretched, wking out of his office and heading to the toilet to take a piss.<p>

There were a lot of things going through his mind at the moment.

The restaurant. The somewhat creepy looking animatronic suits. The memories of fun.

It just seemed as if it were nothing but a lie. And apparently, the restaurant held something more to it than just that. He longed to come back to the restaurant, to feel like a kid once more, only to be dragged into a deep and dangerous secret.

What else could this place hold? If anything, the restaurant could be holding more secrets underneath, just waiting to grab its prey and never letting to.

"Gah...I'm thinking too much...I should still be thankful that this place pays really well" Mike told no one in particular.

After finished pissing, he made his way back to the dreaded, 'Performance Room', as to what he calls it. The loud blaring techno beats were now louder than ever and even worst, there were dubstep involved.

He was never one to enjoy dubstep. Although with some exceptions.

Opening the door once again, he was greeted by a rush of cold air and the blast of music erupting from the speakers. The bright lights were still as flashy as always as they continued to bathe the room with mixed lights.

And there, he spotted the four animatronics dancing on their respective stages as many males flocked to either one of them, their faces evident of lust and a strong desire of wanting more.

Mike walked to one corner and merely watched, trying to hide his slight blush on his face with his hat. There was no doubt about it. They were indeed sexy, making Mike somewhat hot and bothered.

Bonnie had hips that could shake a mountain to dust and still had retained such a beautiful pear shape figure. And with the dance she was giving, it was hard not to stare at her rather plump rump. Not to mention having a rather nice C to D cup size.

Frieda, with one look, is exceptionally the most fit among the four as well as being the bustiest, probably having a D cup size. She had an exceptional top hourglass figure, with her body and waistline being very defined, which can be seen when she worked her body against the pole.

Foxy had a very odd ragged yet sexy look to her body. It was probably due to her being a pirate. She had a rather amazing hourglass figure with a probable B to C cup size and also having an amazing 'booty'. One that would make pirates everywhere claim it as their own treasure, pretty evident from her actions on her pole.

Chica was, surprisingly, healthy and fit, with a rather straight body figure, though, her hips being a bit wider and having a defined waistline. Although she was the smallest in terms of body size and height, she was very charismatic whom also had a rather fine B cup size.

Mike shook his head. Was he seriously ogling them just now?

_'Heh...Look at ya! Gettin all flustered over some robots' _His mind voiced out with a chuckle, causing him to growl at himself.

'Shut it...' He warned the voice in his head.

_'Woah! Chill down! H-Hey! Look!' _The voice told him, causing Mike to turn his heas to where he felt a pulse in his head._  
><em>

There, on Bonnie's stage, was a bald man, probably around in his late 30's, staring at her deviously all the while taking one step forward at a time, Bonnie taking a step back every time.

"C'mon hun! Wouldn't ya like to feel like an actual bunny?" The man boomed, causing Mike to shudder. This is going to get bad if he wasn't to intervene.

"Oi! Off the stage!" Mike snarled, walking nearer the stage.

"Eh...? The fuck do you want security boy?" The man asked, sneering at the sight of Mike.

"I said get off the fucking stage!" Mike yelled, causing some of the men around the stage to back off slightly.

This was going to get ugly.

"Yea yea...Why don't you go crawl back to your office?" The man growled, turning his attention once more to the robot bunny, whom had her ears drooped and with a scared look.

That was enough to cause something inside of Mike to snap. Walking up a bit more slight, he jumped onto stage and tapped the shoulder of the man. When the man growled and turned around, Mike grabbed his collar and threw him off the stage, flinging him towards the wall. The man went flying in the air until he struck the wall with a loud and painful thud, dropping back down onto the tiled floor.

Mike jumped off the stage and walked towards the man, the other males backing off and waking way for him. Once he had reached the man, he leaned forward and said, "Listen buster. My job here is to take care of them" he said pointing a thumb behind him and onto the girls. "Get a little too close for them to get uncomfortable and I'll make sure you will be very acquainted with wall"

He craned his head back. "That goes for all of you...You can enjoy the show, but I swear if I hear them scream for help you will be in trouble"

With that, he left the room in a bad mood with only silence remaining. Then after a while, Chica, Freddie and Foxy smirked. That man was definitely different than the rest.

"Hmm...He's delish~" Chica said, licking her beak.

"Aye~ Definitely a great first mate" Foxy licked her teeth.

"Hehehe...My my~ Mike-y is a feisty one! Me likey~" Frieda grinned at his actions.

All the while, Bonnie was most grateful, her chest pounding like mad. "I...I...Ah...Want him" She huffed, grinning madly and licking her lips, a light flash of red appearing on her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Night 1 (Club Guard pt2)

Hello again everybody! It is I, CM, back with another update to this wonderful, wonderful story!

So! The time has finally come! The chapter where we find the clock strikes midnight! Mike will finally uphold his Night Guard duties in this chapter, though, the rest will be in the next chapter, so I hope you can wait patiently for it to come!

Anyways, please do leave a comment on this chapter and tell what you guys think of the story thus far!

With that, I shall see you guys next time! Peace out!

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Mike sat in his chair and sighed.<p>

He had not expected his job to turn up like this, neither had he expected to find such a place underneath the famous pizza restaurant. And to think that his life was getting better for once!

Groaning in displeasure, Mike took out the office tablet, a device that apparently allows him to check the camera footage in real time, which he found was next to laptop when he first thoroughly inspected the room. He switched it on and the screen flashed white for a moment before settling down and the video footage could be seen. On the top right hand corner, it showed that it was '10.45 pm'. He sighed before he touched a white box at the bottom right hand corner, the screen flashing to show the footage of what might be happening at the main performance hall, only to find out that, surprisingly, it was empty.

Doing a double take, Mike definitely saw that, the entire hall, was empty, including the four individual stages for the animatronic performers.

"What the hell...Where are all of them?" Mike asked to no one in particular, clicking the other white boxes to cycle through the different security cameras.

That was until he saw the four of them walking towards his office from the camera. Scratching his head in confusion, he placed down the tablet on the chair and looked up, finding that the four of them were outside of the right door through the window. Standing up and walking to the window, he saw that Chica and Frieda mouthed the words, "Please open the door".

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Mike sighed before walking to the right iron door and opening it with the red button. With the door opened, he stepped aside and let the girls go inside. With that done, he clicked on the button once more to close the door before walking to his desk and brewed some coffee on the machine.

The tension inside the room was high and no one dared to say anything, in fear that they might screw up. This continued on for a solid 12 minutes before Bonnie grew sick and tired of it.

"Alright! Screw this silence!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration, causing Mike to turn and find out that she was now close to him. "Listen. I'd just like to say, thanks Mike. I really appreciate it" Bonnie smiled at him warmly, causing him to smile in return.

"Don't mention it. It is my job to come look after you girls" Mike said, sipping on his coffee and plopped himself on the desk.

"You know Mike. I didn't expect a guy like you to be really...strong~" Frieda said in a husky tone, causing Mike to spurt out his drink.

The girls giggled at his misfortune, causing Mike to stare at them to a moment before sighing. "Anyways...What are you girls here?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his uniform sleeve.

"We just came ta see if ye were okay. Ye kinda...Marched outta the door" Foxy replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Yea! I mean, you looked really mad! It was as if steam were coming out of your head!" Chica exclaimed, folding her wings and puffing out her cheek in a cute manner.

Mike sighed. He couldn't blame them. He was seething in anger. For some odd reason, he just simply...hated how that man looked at Bonnie and how he moved towards her deviously. He just...snapped. And it was not because it was part of his job.

"Yea...I was really mad at that time. Though I'm quite fine right now" Mike replied, smiling at them to signify that they shouldn't worry too much.

After that, the rest of the time until midnight was spent idly chatting among one another. Merely talking about trivial stuff such as housing estate, what hobbies, favorite past time. It was quite refreshing for Mike to be talking to people of the opposite gender. Even though they were robots that, for some odd reason, are able to feel, think, voice out and to emote.

All in all, to Mike, they were as human as ever.

However, there was still something bugging Mike as of now. True, he knew them from long time ago. But, did they remember him?

From their movements, actions and tones, it was highly unlikely that they remember him. Though, he wouldn't know for sure until he asked. "Hey girls" He started, catching the attention of the females. "Just a quick question. How much do you remember of the first few weeks of the restaurant?". The girls were sent into a small thinking buzz.

"Not quite a lot...our memory processors are kinda buggy. Mister Fritz says its probably because we hadn't had a thorough repair in quite some time" Freddy explained, causing Mike to nod.

"Alright...Do you girls happened to remember about a certain incident? Like, you know, a fight?" He asked.

This time round, the girls closed their eyes and thought long and hard, before looking back at Mike and shaking their heads. "Nay, lad. We can't quite say we do. This be important?" Foxy asked, placing her hook-hand on her chin.

That was all that Mike needed to know that they did not remember. "Never mind. Forget that I asked" Mike waved a hand dismissively. Though, he wished they did.

After all, they did make an impact in his life.

It was then that, Mike had noticed the time on his phone, showing that it was apparently '11:54 pm'. Just a few more minutes till midnight. "Hey! Would you look at that! It's almost midnight now" Mike said with a grin, happy that he was now in the homestretch.

Though, not for for long.

The girls' pupils bulged as they quickly scrambled on their feet. "Sorry Mike! Talk to you in the morning!" Bonnie exclaimed as Frieda slammed a fist on the red button and the four animatrons quickly left the room and back to the performance hall.

"Strange..." Mike whispered. Shrugging his shoulder, he opened the other door, since there was no need for the doors to be closed at the moment.

At last, midnight had struck on the clock of the tablet. Mike only had 6 more hours till his entire shift was over! Right now, he can finally relax and maybe listen to some music as he would just need to simply wait for time to pass by.

However, unknown to him. The next 6 hours were also probably going to be the bane of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>===================The game begins====================<strong>

=======12:00========

As soon as the clock hit the midnight marker, Mike was laying peacefully in his seat. It was nice and quiet, though too quiet for his liking, not to mention it was a shame that the girls had to leave and head up backstage of the Performance Hall.

Sipping on his drink, he checked on the Backstage camera's, finding the four animatronics simply standing there, as if they were deactivated. Odd. The manager had never told him that they would do that, though he didn't really question it. Must be in their coding or something.

Time passed by slowly, with the whizzing of the fan and the sound of electricity flowing through the lights being the only things that could be heard in the office. And after what seemed to be eternity, Mike decided to head off and check out the rest of the place for himself.

Grabbing his phone and a flashlight from the cabinet, he left his office. Taking out his phone to check the time, he found that it was only 1 am. Groaning in annoyance, he pocketed his phone and continued his way to the Performance Hall.

Once there, Mike could still feel the cold air that was circulating the room and that it was rather dark, having to use his flashlight to navigate his way around.

"Ugh...reeks of sweat and...oh god" Mike covered his nose to try and keep away the stench.

Walking up towards the large imposing curtains behind the four main stages, Mike had found the girls merely standing there, unmoving and unresponsive of any sound nor lights.

Mike smirked and chuckled a little at how odd they looked, though he didn't really care as much. Turning around, he made his way off the backstage and walked aimlessly around the Performance Hall for a bit before leaving the place through a different hallway, completely unaware of a pair of black irises with a small white glow surrounding it.

"H̸e̪h̪̣͙͈͟ͅe̱̫̻̞̲h̡̼̯͖̤e̦̣͟h̳̻e͓̫͍̖͓h̷̘e̪̫̭̹͈.̝͡..̨͓͙͕.̥͓͉.͍͖"

* * *

><p>"Well...Seems like everything is in order...I think" Mike muttered, mentally noting that everything seems to be in order.<p>

"Stretching and giving a yawn, Mike rubbed his eyes and pulled out his phone, finding that it had only turned 1:47 AM. Sighing, he pocketed the phone before leaving the rather empty janitor's room.

Seemed like eternity when he walked around aimlessly in the club, though only about an hour has passed.

However, he actually quite surprised with what he found. There was, much to his utmost delight, a canteen with a kitchen at the back. He had deduced that, long ago, this club used to also serve drinks and food for the 'customers'. Though, from the looks of it, it had been discontinued and the kitchen was apparently being used a storage unit for all the food that can be served in the kitchen.

Different pizza. A myriad of drinks. As well as a whole bunch more! Mike had to concentrate to not try and gobble up almost everything, since he was quite hungry at the time, though, maybe a slice of pizza wouldn't hurt.

Maybe two.

In addition, Mike had found the maintenance room just near the backstage, where the four robots were to be repaired. Sadly, it was locked with a sign saying, "Authorized personnel only". At the bottom, there was a small piece of paper that Mike was unable to read without his flashlight. It read, "Please, only Authorized personnel may enter. We are currently working on some new prototype".

This confused Mike. New prototypes? Did they mean new robots? Or...Maybe a newer version of the four girls? Or maybe a duplicate of the girls, only being better in tech-wise?

Having no idea, and with hopes hanging low of unable to find out, Mike left the area and walked back to the door which led to his office.

However, just before he reached the door knob, he heard a faint giggle coming from behind it. Mike flinched and turned around, shining his flashlight all around the Performance hall. He heard the soft giggle again, making him shiver. It was odd. It seemed to have been coming from...Well...

...Just about everywhere.

Mike shook his head, he must be hearing things. Yea! That's the problem! He doesn't normally stay up late at night, so the lack of sleep must be making him hear things.

_"Mike~" _

Mike jumped a little, shining his flashlight at where he though the sound came from, only to be greeted with nothing. He was definitely hearing things.

Shivering a little, he faced the door and turned the knob before walking on. He adjusted his uniform jacket, it suddenly felt even more cold when he left the air-conditioned room. Though, he didn't know why.

And then, once more, Mike heard the same giggle emanating from the room, causing him to flinch and shine his flashlight at the door, finding nothing but a...well...a large imposing door staring back at him.

"I really need to sleep when I reach home..." Mike sighed and shivered once more before turning back...

...Only to be greeted by the face of Bonnie whom was staring at him with a wide open grin, scaring the living daylights out of him. "JESUS CHRIST! Dammit Bonnie! Don't scare me like that!" Mike gasped and clenched his chest, causing Bonnie to giggle.

It was then that Mike's eyes widened. As soon as the purple bunny made that action, a slight purple glow was emanating from her, her usual white eyes with purple irises now merely a white dot and with every small lift of her mouth, Mike had managed to see that her usually dull teeth were now razor sharp.

And not to mention, her speech had changed.

**"̶̗̦̥H̴̤͈i͏̳̺̜̭̺̺͘͡ ̯̩̕͠M̤͖̲̕͝í̛̮̯̦k̳̰̗̝̖̗e͈̗̗̫̣͜͟~̯̺̪͎̮̠͘͜!͚̙̝̱̭͕̱̘̩̀"̤̲̗̬ ̶̵̮̙̼͚̙̤̭**


	5. Chapter 4 (Night GuardEnd of Night 1)

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I AM BACK!

Hahaha! I'm back once again my friends! Back with another installment of The Fazbear Club!

I shall be replying to some of your reviews as of right now, so I do hope you're fine with that.

MrRaccoon: Increase of b*** size..? Erm...Maybe, though, you have to ask the girls if they want to.

PyroSolraclll: Maybeeee...Maybeeee not! Who knows?

VilpineSnow: Yep! This story will still contain horror and a mix of mystery, since the robots will still go around trying to stuff Mike in a suit.

...And probably want to have his D...Probably

namdu1964: In this AU of FnaF, there is no, Bite of '87 incident, nor is there any murder incidents. It was all based on the image of the story and the description I was given.

...

ANYWHORE! Now that I'm done addressing those stuff, we shall now go on as to why we all came here!

I shall see you next time folks!

* * *

><p>Mike stood at his place, rooted in fear onto the tiled floor. He had seen a lot of scary things over the past few years, be it some horror movie, an abandoned building.<p>

Yet, nothing had prepared him to see her, Bonnie the bunny, look so...terrifying. No. Scratch that, she looked demonic. Those eyes that seemed to pierce his soul, that demonic glow that was emanating from her, the razor sharp teeth that seemed like it could tear apart anything.

And yet, she was smiling at him. Perhaps the most frightening feature that she had. A smile that was filled with sweetness yet held a fierce and dark beast behind it.

"...B-Bon...Bo-Bonnie...?" Mike stuttered, trying to form coherent sentence, failing as he stuttered endlessly.

"̸̙̝̞͖͚H̼̫͎̞ȩ̹̪̱͞h̖̘͇e̸̢͕h͉̗̮͙̗̰̭e͔!̩͓̮̀ ̥̞̝̝̘͍͞W̷̻͈̖̬̼̤̤̥̲͜͢h͏̠̰̮͘a̧̦̰͙̘͉t͈̟̜͖͈̠͓͜'̱̮̺͕̩͔̪̖͠s̴̜̹̞̥̲̻̳̮͝ ͍̻̪͍̕͡t̴̶̷̟̬͇̠̞͖̭͔h̨̤̫͓̭̻̖̙̰̥͝e͍͍̞̺̙̣̻̙ ̜̜̞̱͡ͅm̵̴̠̘̠͇a̷̵͔̤̲ͅṭ̛͙̥̫͇t̬̘̱͖̬͔̣̯è͏̷̺͉̗̱͚̙̯̟ŗ͔͈͖̘͕̦͘͟?̜̯̰͝ ̭̼̺͍́A̶̡̩̰̦r̡̰̗̳̪e̶͉̳ ̤̖͉͔y̛̝͈͚̯̺o̧̪̫̳̘͜ừ̧̝̰̣ ͎͙̭͇̳s̠͔̲̠͍̩͙̯̟̀c҉̟͔̺̙̣̫͔̱͈͝a̝̼͜͜ṟ̠e̯͚̻̻̞̭̹̬̝d̶̪̪̙̩̗̫͍̩͜͡ͅ?̷̹͎̲̭̗̹̣̰͢͠"̴̧̺̯̰̘̺̭̬ͅ Bonnie asked, her demonic tone causing Mike to shiver in fear as he gulped in horror.

She was definitely not herself.

She is not Bonnie.

"Wh-Who...the h-hell...are y-you?" Mike stuttered a little, his tone betraying the scared look he wore.

"̼̼̤͎͓̜̹̞́D̡̝̠͖͙̫̰̬ͅo͉͖͠n̨̼̞͟'͎̗͟t̡͈̪̬̦̗͞ ̮͔̩̰͇͞y̭̘̟̲͎̩͘͢͞o̶͇̭̼͇͈͖͜͞ͅu̸̢͚͙̜̣͍͓ ͡͏̬͓͚̝̭̝͚r͏̥̤̭é̞͇̗͓͙͖̟͖m̕͏̲̟̖͚̣̥̙ę̻̲̤̰͍͇͟m̬̭̗͢͝b͎̦̼̭͘e̟̹̠͡r͉͈̻̬͚̞ ̦͓̟͠m͏̻͍͡e͏̥̪͕̜̬͈̮̀~̷̟̭̥̫̣͍͈͚̗?͎̜͘͝͝!̪̮̞̤͙̜͝ ̶̱̤͉͓I̵̢̗̲t̖͉̙̣̝̞̭͎͔͡'̮̰̼͜͢s̷̭͓̬̘͔̩͖̙̕ ̳͎͙͎̭̠͔͉͞͝m̫̙̮̤͓ȩ̝͇͉͙̞̣̭̪̠͡!̣̝̟ ҉̘̞̪͍͕̻̻̼B҉̝̼͉̣̱̤͘o̻̬͉̙͕n̕҉̮n̶̢̟̦͙̗͝ì̵̼͝e̛̫͍͍̤̪͔͉ͅ ̸̻̯̬̲͈̗͝ͅB̧̥͈͎̬͔͢͢u҉̢̯̣̜͈̕n͍̖̱̙̹̘n̸̛̳͓̺͉̝͡y̟͈̣!҉̵̗͢!̜͇̫͘͟ͅ"҉͎̺̼͝ Bonnie whined, placing her hands on her chest while pouting her cheeks.

Mike was not convinced. She was far from being the Bonnie he knew. Just what in hell happened?

He took a step back and Bonnie complied, taking a step forward. Mike took another step, she did the same. Gulping, he continued to take more steps back to which Bonnie did the same as well.

Mike turned his face around and noticed he was rather close to the door to the Performance hall. Maybe he could lose her in the darkness! Yea! That seemed viable!

However, when Mike turned back, he yelled when he noticed Bonnie was right in front of him, her amazingly soft body placed up against his, making Mike flinch in surprise. With a firm yet delicate movement, Bonnie placed her right hand onto Mike's left cheek, causing him to shiver at how soft it felt.

"Oh Mike...Just look at you. Your paranoia is getting the better of you" Bonnie soothingly told him, the demonic tone in her voice now gone, scaring Mike even more than usual.

"Wh-What...?" Mike stuttered, fear gripping in place once again.

"Don't worry...Let Bonnie take care of things...I'll get you a nice...warm..." Bonnie said, her eyes widening as her pupils grew black once again with only a white dot, her purple glow returning to her.

**"͉̖̭͙̦̰.̺̝͙.҉̗̝̮̦̲̳̱.͍͍̪̤̟̜.͡S̺̭̘U̦̭̫̱̫̻IT̨͙!́!̛̹̻̰͔̥̞"̭̥͍̦̼ **Bonnie exclaimed, bearing the very same sharp teeth Mike had seen.

Yelping in horror, Mike had managed to shove away the demonic bunny robot, causing her to immediately recover when she was shoved. Mike knew he only had a couple of precious seconds, so without further delay, he turned the door knob before bursting through the door, taking cover in the darkness for a while to think of a plan.

While he did that, Bonnie calmly walked up to the door, kicking it open without hesitation and causing the door to fly outwards.

"͎̙͠.͖͖̤̟̘̝̠͢.̦.̯̭.̸̹̙̱̯C̵̞͇͖o̠̼͙̪̭̮͍̕m̼̣̣̭̩e͎̩̰̝̩̟ o̹̗̻̗͈̹͢n̫̳͇̼͍̤͙͘ ̺̠͔̤̺M͕̱͡i͍̙̬̹͓͕k̯͙̺̟e͓̬̮͕̪̝̞~̛̰̘̪̦̯ ̠̣̹͟ͅIͅ ͎̥̥̯̩̼p̷̟̬̗̭̖̙r̲͓͈̗͓o̟̣͕m̘̣͉̼̭i̗͖̼͞se̛̟̺̱͙̙ ͕̺̼ͅy̹͕͔̹̳̺̮o͎̲̜̮̜̯͘ú ̢̜̺̯̝̘̮͎i͙̪̫̫̻̣t̨͖͉ͅ ̱̗̙̞͍̲̳w̬̖̟͓̜̳̮o̩͎̖n'̝̣͉̹̤̼͢t͔̪̻̪ ̳̻̩̭̣͉͘h̶̼͓̥͉̟͓̰ur̞ṯ͓̝͖̘̘̬"̧ Bone stated, giggling a little

"͕̮̰͉̻͈͚.̵̬.̹͙̻̠ͅ.̭̮͈̥.͖͉͔̹̞͖͍͘T̸͈̼̹͈̹̻h͇̭a̰̟̹͇̤͓͈ṱ͇̹͔ ͔̯̫̤͎̩͇͡m̵u̗̪̘͙͔͙c̦͜h̲̥"͙̙̪͢

Meanwhile, Mike was still trying to formulate a plan, using the darkness as a protective shield. He was hiding underneath one of the stages which he found out was hollow underneath, with a couple of iron bars for support.

He could simply wait her out until 6 am, which he had no idea what would happen by then. But the question is, where?

If he tried to hide in one of the other rooms, Bonnie would most likely find him, since she definitely knew the place like the back of her hand. To which she would...stuff him into a suit, whatever the hell that means. The only logical place where he could go would he the guards office, since it had those really good iron doors, only question now is how was he going to get there?

Trying to run and go Rambo to the other hallway would only get him caught, so only option he had was to sneak his way to the other hallway. Though, with her rather large ears, a slightest sound could probably give him away.

What to do...What. To. Do...

It was then at that time that Mike had to hold his breath as he heard footsteps growing louder and louder. He silently begged that he would not be found out.

"̩͇̮̟̦̭͔͘O̗͓̳ḩ͎ ̝̳̤̙̬͟ͅM̕i̹ḳ̜̬͕e!̛̟̩̯̼͓͇̮ ̯̳͟C̼͈̝o̵̘m̺̺̫̞͚̥e̟͍̙ ̶̜o͏͖u̝͡t͈͘,̝̖̘͓̥̰̲ ̠̩̝c̰̯̻͕̤͞o͉̹̺͍͕̳͝m҉̮̪̲ͅͅę͙ ͉o̘͎͘u͚̪̬̦̠t̲̣͎̞͎̜̱,̗̳̻ͅ ͘w̫̝̻̙̯h̤̭͓̮͢er͎̯e͇͕v̛̗e̛̬͉̲̜͉̬r̷̤̦̰̱̥͉ ̥́y̢̲̹͕͚̱o͢u̡̙͉͉ ̛͚̠̫͙a͡r̩e̛̬̳~̣͖̤̜͓̰̰"̢̼

Mike let out a silent gasp, afraid to find out that she was literally just beyond the purple cloth that blocked out the passage underneath the stage. She was so close. So vey close that the slightest noise could probably give him away.

Thankfully, Mike heard a loud crash from somewhere beyond, causing Bonnie to gasp and giggle. Moments later, Mike heard Bonnie's footsteps growing softer and softer, suddenly fading away into nothing.

Mike took the chance he had and ran out of underneath the stage and through one of the two hallways that led to his office. However, just then, Mike heard Bonnie's voice echo behind him.

Thankfully for him, he had finally reached his office and with that, he closed both doors, slamming his fist into the red buttons.

And scarily enough, he heard Bonnie run through the right hallway,plopping herself onto the window while screaming,** "̻̤̟ͤͩL̝̠̳̖̙̅̄̓ͧe̮̹͇͓̰̼̍̎ͤt̲̜̰ͭ ̠̜͛̍͑m͕̒̈́̉ͦē͎̙͇̳͉̓ i̳̮̘͑n̯̙̭̖~̙̥̃!̼̪̜̪̗͗̇ ̞̾I̜͕̎ͮ̈̓ͭ ̱w̽ͅo͎̯͓̗ͪͦͧͣn̗̖̩̙ͣ̃̍'̪̬͕̬̭̞̰́ͧͣt̤̼͉̯̱͔̻ ̳̯̜̘̭̠̔͐ͩͅḧ͚̮̜̲͕̞̣́ú̥͉͙̫̬r̥̹̤̜͓̝̖̈́ͣ̀t̟ ̞̫̯̪̮̞̙̾͗͋̾y̭̪̯̹̏̋̓ͅo̺̺͔͎̔̆̃u̖!̝̱ͩ̽͒̏͗̃"̮̪͉.**

Mike sat in his chair, horrified at the look Bonnie gave him. Her hair disheveled, the white dot in her eyes now red, still giving off a purple glow, though, now much more potent.

Eventually, Bonnie gave up, sighing in reluctance before disappearing. Mike had to press a button underneath the red one on his right to increase the intensity of the lights outside his office. He peeked through the window and found that Bonnie, was definitely gone.

For now.

Sighing in relief, Mike slumped in his chair and took out his phone, finding that the time was 3 AM. Groaning in displeasure, he adjusted his hat before steeling himself for anymore...encounters...with the purple bunny.

...

Time passed by rather slowly, with Mike closing the doors either when he saw Bonnie on the tablet through the security cameras or when he heard her coming. Either way, he would slam the door just in the nick of time, causing her to huff and grumble as she disappeared into the darkness.

Mike also had learned to use the lights more, since he just barely caught the bunny trying to come into the office.

But even so, Bonnie never gave up, still trying to get into the room to the best of her ability. She even committed to use her most powerful weapon she had.

Cuteness.

Mike nearly gave in once. The only thing managing him to not let her in was that his consciousness kept on bombarding him messages. He had to thank himself for that.

Mike was in the clear once again when she would disappear, though he would often wonder, where she would be. At times, he would find her via the security cameras, either in the Performance hall, staring blankly at...seemingly nothing or somewhere else in the entire Club. There was also that time when Bonnie gave him a heart attack when she leaned her face onto the camera at the Performance hall.

Nevertheless, Mike had managed to keep sane and calm in the ordeal.

...

Mike pulled out his phone and found that it was already 5 AM. How joyful! Only an hour more to go!

With his spirits rather high up, he had a new found sense of duty to look after the place, even if there were robots that want him stuffed into a suit.

...Whatever the hell that meant.

Pocketing his phone once again, Mike picked up his tablet and cycled through the different cameras. Everything was in good order, except for the fact that Bonnie was was staring at one of the security cameras...again. Though, not giving him a fright as she look rather...normal?

What?

Shaking his head, Miked took a look at the screen once again and found that the bunny was looking the same as before now, confusing the poor guard. "What the hell?" He questioned.

Alright...she nearly...did whatever the hell she would do, looking like a demonic purple bunny. And now, she looked perfectly normal! Just the same as she was before! Huffing in annoyance, Mike took a mental note and decided that he would solve this mystery.

...Though it might be very costly for him.

Shaking his head, he then heard Bonnie speak for the first time in quite a while.

"Hi Mike. Just letting ya know, I had fun! Now, I'll be heading backstage. Though, you might wanna check on a certain chicken. See you tomorrow!" The bunny said, smiling at him and waving one of her hands at Mike before leaving the room and heading her way to the hall.

Wait...A certain chicken?

...Oh no...

Scrambling with his tablet, he switched it to the camera at the backstage. Lo and behold! Chica was gone.

I repeat. The yellow feathered chicken is gone. GONE!

Now at full alert, Mike scrambled around with the cameras, trying to figure out where Chica might be, also finding out that the Kitchen camera was disabled, only showing nothing but a black screen.

However, after a while, Mike couldn't find her. Although, he did manage to spot a rather peculiar figure outside his window via the camera outside. With that, he placed down his tablet and closed the door before increasing the brightness of the lights outside.

And there she was, just right against the window, smiling at him as her eyes seemed to be analyzing him, processing every movement he made. Both of her wing-like hands were also right against the; on her left was a heart that seemed to have been drawn from...pizza sauce. Her left hand bore the evidence that she drew it.

Mike was sent into a slight state of fear, which developed slowly into nothing more but shock. He was surprised when he saw her figure pop out of the window. However, that wasn't the part why he was afraid.

He was afraid as to why Chica didn't come into his room moments ago. His door was indeed open at the time, yet she remained outside, standing against the window and merely peering inside.

Thankfully, she left the area moments before he heard his phone ring. Pulling out the device, he found that it was now 6 AM, to which he was leaping for joy on the inside. He had finally reached the end of his entire shift and managed to survive the rather hellish nightmare that had occured.

Now...It was time to go home. To finally rest and recuperate his aching body.

And to prepare himself to find answers tomorrow. From either Mister Jeremiah or through his own investigation.

He was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 5 : Finding answers

Hello again everybody! I'm back with another update!

Once again, I shall answering some of your 'reviews' as of right now, so please sit back and relax for a while.

...

King Rocket: True. But, it's not for the reason you're thinking.

MrRaccoon: I'll try my best to make the demon speech to be readable, though, no promises on that. Also, yes. The bots will be seducing him, and they will be doing it quite a lot. Mike will be getting a lot of 'Why!Boners'.

...Hmmm...I'll think about it again. That...ahem..'hardware' upgrade.

Onmy: Because this story is different that the other stories. I mean, what other stories includes the fact that there is a hidden strip club?

...

Alright! Now that that's settled, let us continue on with the show! With that, I shall take my leave! See ya next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Mike had awoken himself abruptly, jolting himself out bed. He was sweating profoundly, his breathing was unsteady and his pupils were dilated. Placing a hand on his head, he wiped off his sweat and proceeded to regulate his breathing once more.<p>

He was dreaming when he slept. Though, it was more a nightmare than a dream.

...

He was in a dark, endless room with only a flashlight as his main source of light. He would wander aimlessly in the dark void, trying to figure out where in hell he was. Then, the scenery would change slowly. The darkness seemed to solidify, forming walls, ceilings, and tiled floors. Colors would soon enter into the fray, giving some bit of life in the seemingly dead landscape.

However, it still didn't help him in answering where he was. There were many pictures drawn onto the wall. Crude, yet distinguishable. There were also, many portraits on the wall. Portraits of...Four females..?; Mike couldn't really see, the darkness was overshadowing the mere light his flashlight was giving out.

But Mike couldn't help but wonder. Why did they look familiar?

One was a picture of a female in a yellow dress, with white frills around and a plain, white bib on her chest. She had an unusual, semi-bowl cut, golden-yellowish hair color with an orange flower neatly placed in between and a pair of lovely orange irises. In her cupped hands that were in front of her, she was holding a small cupcake with...a pair of plastic eyes.

Another was a female in an odd pirate captain's uniform; jacket with golden lapels and buttons, a button up shirt inside with a Victorian styled cravat and a pair of semi-worn out pants and brown boots. She had a hook for her left hand and an eyepatch, with a maroon colored iris. Her hair was a mix of slight red and orange, long and free flowing with a pirate hat placed on top of her head.

There was also another female with a lush and long purple hair with a pair of fake purple bunny ears on top as well as a pair of violet irises. She was also wearing a dress, a purple colored dress with white frills as well. Though, the odd part was that she had a...was that a Gibson 1959 Flying V?!

And lastly, there was a female with a brown blazer and a white blouse underneath with a black bowtie on her neck and a pair of black business pants with matching black court shoes. She had a short, lush dark chestnut brown hair color with a top hat on her head and a pair of brown irises. In her right hand was a silver microphone.

The four portraits continued on endlessly in the room, which was filled with some rather fancy furniture. Chairs, tables, and a multitude of other things.

However, after what seemed like eternity, Mike heard giggles emanating from just about everywhere in the dark room. He would turn around and find nothing but darkness staring back at him. This continued on for a good while before Mike got fed up and decided to face it. The giggles grew louder and louder until it would stop immediately, confusing Mike.

He turned around and found Chica, Freddie, Bonnie and Foxy all staring at him with a large grin on their faces and a shadow figure behind them. The shadow would grow in size for a moment before shooting past the four animatronics and engulfing Mike, except his head, in a crushing grip. It seemed so real, the pressure against him was too painful for him to bear.

Then, Freddie would walk forward, holding something in her hands before forcefully impacting it onto Mike's head.

And that was when he woke up.

...

Mike sat in his bed for a moment to gather his composure. That was a rather...pleasant experience. Though, he had a whole lot of questions that were circulating throughout his mind. But most of it involving on the why did he dream about them in the first place.

Shaking his head, he sighed before he grabbed his phone on his nightstand, finding that it was 2 PM. Groaning a little, he placed his phone back on the stand and charged it via its cable, getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. It wouldn't surprise him that he woke up late, his shift did end at 6 AM. With that, his sleeping patterns would be heavily disrupted.

However, even with that rather unnerving nightmare, Mike had managed to focus his thoughts onto one thing and one thing only.

Answers.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the pizzeria. Children having tons of fun, adults chatting among friends or relatives, the animatronics entertaining them through song and dance as well as through various shenanigans. All in all, it was about the same as every day.<p>

Though, once you enter the manager's office...it was a whole different story.

"HOW LONG!?"

Mike screeched at Jeremiah Fritz, causing him to push himself into his chair in surprise from his sudden outburst. Coughing a bit, he adjusted his seating and faced Mike, now fairly composed. "Erm...How long...what exactly?" he asked, causing Mike to stare at him, his left eye twitching ever so slightly.

Mike let out a low growl. "You know exactly what I mean! How long has that strip club been alive?!" Mike asked, slamming his fist down onto Mister Fritz' desk, causing him to flinch back.

"...For about 20 years. As far as I've known" Jeremiah said calmly, causing Mike to groan in annoyance. "Alright listen...Sit down and calm down for a moment. I'll tell you what you need to know. Keep in mind though, you're the only person that I'm telling this. Also, some certain things I can't remember or have no idea whatsoever, alright?"

Mike was shocked. He hadn't though that he would willingly tell him, much so that he was the only person to fully know of this. Though, he wasn't complaining all that much. He needed to know of this, even if it does ruin some of his cherished memories.

"Alright. Back then, about 40 or so years ago, a man named Douglas Oras had founded this entire pizzeria, not me. I had only caught wind that the place was to be sold to any potential buyers, about 10 or so years ago" Jeremiah though for a while before shaking his head. "Anyways, the man was a genius. Setting up a parlor which sold pizza in a place like Manhattan where it would be popular. Not to mention he was a rather good cook, so it wasn't really that shocking that his pizza place was topping a lot of restaurants in the city.

"Though, his true passion was in creating things. Either watches, clocks. Anything that had mechanical parts in them, to be honest. And so he though, _"I can build some robots and it can help my restaurant to grow!". _Kind of a mad idea at the time, though it worked out in the end. From what I've learned, the current robots that you see are the second latest version. I'll tell you about the first later on." He said, when he saw Mike's face shift into confusion.

"So he went days trying to create a perfect design for a robot to look appalling towards children at the time. He had eventually came up with a design somewhat similar to the robots right now, though, a little bit more...erm...edgy I guess the term would be correct. Basically, they had quite a number of edges to them, rather sharp and looked kind of dangerous to kids. Anyways, after a few more days or so, he had made the designs for the current ones you see.

"The children loved them dearly! Though, some parents were slightly hesitant, but in the end, his restaurant was booming! I mean, the first restaurant which features robots! How innovative was that! Yet, sadly for him, the economy dropped drastically and his restaurant wasn't doing as good as it was before. He was sent into a state of perpetual unrest. He spent countless months going aimlessly wandering around the city. And...well...You probably know where the idea for the club came from now"

Mike sat at the chair opposite of Jeremiah, his mind trying to digest the information he was given. Though, he had a tough time trying to tell himself that the pizzeria existed even before he was born. Kind of shocking to be honest.

"With the idea of knowing how to earn income, he started designing a brand new model for the robots. One which will allow them to feel and grasp things, to think and question, to have the same emotional capacity as a human being. In a nutshell, we wanted to create the first ever semi-sentient robot. And he did it. When they 'woke up', he said they felt kind of groggy, the same when you first wake up out of bed. Anyways, a year or so later, he was once again back in business due to that hidden club. And luckily enough, the economy was coming back to normal. People started pouring in once again.

"Fast forward a couple of years later, I had bought the entire place. Douglas died a few years back, which sent the robots into a small depression state. Freaked me out a little when I found out there were robots and freaked out even more when I found that they had emotions and whatnot. Anyways, since I was the new manager, I had told them that the entire pizzeria would be have a grand re-opening, though, they would be wearing those bigger suits as a disguise since the adults would go crazy if they see them looking like a stripper...After that, we cleaned up everything, set up some new things and then we re-opened the place" Jeremiah chuckled a little.

Mike was, once again, speechless. There was so much information he was given. He had no idea where to start! But even, he had quite a number of questions regarding the animatrons.

"Alright...How has this strip club been away from the public? I mean...wouldn't that be hard due to like, oh I don't know, people leaking info?" He asked.

"We have our ways...And the previous security guards were only here to look after the robots after 12. You're a responsible person, that I can tell. It's the main reason why I also gave you the position of being the club's first legit guard" Jeremiah responded.

So there was something else he was hiding...Something that helps the club from becoming public. However, Mike was unsure of whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"...So, as of right now, the girls are wearing a disguise to hide their true self during the pizzeria's working hours?" Mike wondered. "And also...they can feel, think and whatnot during the day as well, right?"

"Correct. If they don't wear those old versions of themselves, people would go crazy over how they would look. And yes, they are have the same emotional and thinking capacity as a human during the day. They try to hide it during the day, though, you already got firsthand experience as to what they can do, from your time at the club" Jeremiah chuckled, causing Mike to sheepishly laugh.

Mike adjusted his seat and gulped. "Erm...Last night, the girls told me that their memory is kind of foggy. What's the reason to that...?" He asked. If there was something he could do to retrieve his existence inside of them, he would probably take it.

"Well...It is probably since I can't find the time to call a repairman and fix them. Though...I did remember one time when I did, he said they were rather fine. Circuits were in place, no loose nuts or bolts. Though, he did kinda freaked out when he first saw them" Jeremiah replied, laughing at the memory.

"When was that...?"

"Erm...I think it was...A month ago. Maybe more. Can't really remember. Sorry"

With that in mind, Mike had only one option left, though the girls would probably not like it.

Onto the next question.

"...Do you know of any weird or crazy things that happen after 12 midnight?" Mike asked. This in turn caused Jeremiah to sigh.

"Not again...Why do they all ask that?" He questioned, causing Mike to stare at him confusingly. Jeremiah had caught his stare and went to answer his question. "You see, when I employed the very first night guard, he had asked me the same thing. Same goes for the rest. I can personally vouch for you that there are no strange phenomenons happening after 12 midnight. I had actually guarded them once before myself and nothing worth of interest happened"

Mike stared at the man with a wide eyed expression and a slacked jaw. Was this man serious? Did he not know of the terrors that would happen after 12 midnight?! Mike sighed and shook his head. There were still a lot of unanswered questions, though thankfully for him, Mister Fritz had answered a couple of them.

With that, he stood up from his seat and thanked the man before heading out of his office and making his way back to the dinning hall with one thing in his mind at the moment.

He had to know if they were okay.


	7. Chapter 6 : Interaction time

Hi ho! I'm back with another update to this lovely story of mine!

First and foremost, I am truly sorry if this took a lot longer than what you all hoped for. My finals is literally right around the corner and I'm trying my best to do well. And by doing well I mean getting at least passes on all subjects. So with that, I hope you forgive me for this.

And before I forget, I would like to ask you, my fellow readers...

Who do you think will Mike be hooked up with? Place your bets people! The girls are getting excited about your thoughts.

So without further ado, Enjoy this chapter!

P.S I'm sorry that I was unable to upload this chapter for quite some time. Exams are coming up relatively soon, so I need to hunker down for a while and study. I do hope you people can understand that. Though, once it passes, I'll be back in business.

P.P.S I shall be changing Miss Fazbear's Name to 'Frieda' instead of 'Freddie' with the help of Google. As such, the past chapters will be taking on this change and future chapters too. If you have any problems with this, do voice it out and tell me why.

Update: Cleaned up a few problems and added in a couple more stuff to spice it up a bit.

...

Disclaimers: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was created by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Mike sat down at one of the vacant tables and watched as the entire dinning hall was filled with joyful sounds. Freddie and the gang were singing a couple of programmed songs, with Bonnie playing on her guitar. The children were all singing along to the merry tune; even a couple of kids were asked to sing along with the gang on stage.<p>

Mike smiled warmly. They were truly naturals at tending to the children. So happy and encouraging. It was the main reason why he loved to dine at this restaurant when he was a kid. As well as fact that their bulky costumes looked so ridiculous. And yet, he knew, inside of those hollow suits they had on currently, was an entirely different robot.

Feminine, sexy, curvy in all the right places and downright seductive. They were all gorgeous in their own ways as well, which doesn't help him any much that it should.

He just felt so conflicted.

Mike wondered what he should do now. There was still the question about why they acted as such after midnight and the look of fear before that. They just seemed so...frightened.

"Alright boys and girls! Let's take a break shall we? We can sing more songs and dance later" Mike heard Frieda say through he microphone, causing a quite an uproar of disappointment followed by a giggle. "Sorry! Even we need a break once in a while. Isn't that right girls?"

"You bet!"  
>"Absolutely"<p>

Frieda giggled once again before facing the crowd of children. "Don't worry. We promise we'll sing more songs and dance together". This time, the children agreed and went back to their parents, happily chattering about among one another.

Mike raised a brow momentarily before shrugging his shoulders. It was probably a programmed response whenever their systems heat up or something. Mike never really put too much thought into it. However, it was then at that point that he had heard a voice from behind of him, shocking him and causing him to just a little due to the unexpectedness.

"Well, would ye look at that! Mike me lad! Never though ta see ye here up and early!"

Mike turned around and saw that Foxy was grinning at him, her free hand raised in a greeting. He smiled back and raised a hand as well. "Oh! Foxy, hey there" Mike responded, causing the fox pirate to chuckle as she sat down next to him. "I thought you were with your crew of pirates?" Mike asked.

"Ah! A jolly bunch of kids, they are! Tis fine, they be tired from our adventures at the cove" Foxy replied, causing Mike to nod his head.

Just at that moment, when Mike faced forward once again, he yelped in surprise when he saw Frieda right next to his face. He recoiled back, causing Frieda to place a hand on her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hehe. Didn't know security came really early as of today" Frieda said, causing Bonnie and Chica to giggle as Mike rolled his eyes as a response. It was odd to see them in that suit that Mike had accustomed himself to see long ago when he knew how they really looked like inside.

"Heh...On a break right now, huh?" Mike cheekily asked, causing Frieda to giggle.

"Yea. It doesn't look like it, but we're really tired actually. Those kids sure do have a lot of energy. Little cheeky guys" Frieda smiled.

After that, the entire group stayed silent, not daring to say anything. Mike would sometimes scratch his right cheek and look away, Foxy would tap her hook on the table, Frieda would look up at the ceiling then back down to the table, Bonnie would steal glances at the rest before turning away and Chica would sometimes hum to herself.

Then, Mike spoke, catching the attention of the group. "Uh...About..last night"

The girls could then be seen shifting in their position uncomfortably, as if they were hesitant to speak. "...Do you remember anything from last night? More specifically, after midnight?" Mike asked, trying to handle the situation with great care.

The girls couldn't answer. They must have known. It was the only option.

"Girls. Please..." Mike begged. He wanted to know so could help. He just had to find out so badly.

Foxy, Bonnie and Chica turned their heads and looked at Frieda, causing her sigh and shift uncomfortably. "...No. All we know is that after the clock strikes midnight, we would deactivate...And that we feel a bit sick the morning after" Frieda told Mike.

"Then...Why did you rush out the office when the time was nearly midnight...?" Mike asked, staring intently at Frieda.

Frieda shuffled in her seat once again. "We...would basically black out...i-if we don't go back" Frieda responded.

Mike analyzed her intently. She was hesitating, that was for sure. She was hiding something that he didn't know and was trying to come up with something to fool him. But why? If she would tell him, he would definitely help them. But she didn't so he didn't really have much to help.

Mike sighed. "Never mind. Just...forget I asked" Mike said, causing her to turn away.

The silence ensued once again. Thankfully, not for long as apparently, a small girl, around the age of 4 years, came up to Frieda with a small paper in her hands, quivering in fear. "...Umm...F-F-Frieda?" she asked in fright, causing the robot bear to turn and look at her with a questioning look.

"Yes dear?" Frieda responded, the tension inside of her seemingly disappearing out of thin air.

"..I-I ma-made this f-for you". The little girl then gave held out her arms and presented the piece of paper to Frieda, whom took it in her hands and analyzed it, causing her to gasp a little. "D-Do y-you like it...?" The little girl asked hopefully.

The little 'costume' Frieda wore held no real emotions outside but Mike could tell she was smiling warmly underneath. Judging from that small gasp and the fact that her robotic pupils dilated, it was probably something good. Frieda then looked back at the child and spoke calmly. "Yes dear. I love it". This in turn caused the girl's eyes to dilate and her mouth to form a huge grin. After a moment, she left the group, running back to her parents screaming that "She loved it!".

"Eh? What's the picture 'bout?" Foxy asked.

"Yea! What's it about?" Chica backed up, with Bonnie's ears drooping back a little from the sudden volume before staring at the paper curiously.

Frieda giggle before placing the piece of paper in front of the group, causing everyone at the table to gasp a little. It was clearly the group of four sitting around a table, with the girls actually looking like their animal counterparts, although a bit crudely drawn. However, what was entirely unique was that there was another being on the table, whom looked really similar like Mike.

"Well! Would ye look at that! It be us around tis table! But we look...eh...a tad bit different, don't ye think?" Foxy asked, earning a nod from Bonnie and a giggle from Chica.

The girl was clearly good at drawing, since the detail was rather shocking for a kid of her age to be able to draw. The top hat of Frieda, Bonnie's guitar which was slung around her back, Chica's bib, Foxy's pirate gear and even Mike's clothing. Even their facial expressions seemed to be spot on, although a bit odd to see due to them looking like an anthropomorphic. It was then that Frieda giggled before looking at Mike.

"Hmm. It seems Mike has his first dedicated artwork" she joked, causing the group to laugh and Mike to merely roll his eyes and smile. Their laughter was something he wouldn't get sick of hearing.

"Yea yea. Looks like I'm a robot now, aren't I?" He joked, causing the group to laugh again.

The display of friendly affection between the five went on and on. With their spirits high up once again, they were now soon laughing at their antics among each other, share funny moments from the restaurant as well as times when Mike would tell them some few memories he had when he was a kid, mentioning a certain restaurant in which he had a blast whenever he went there. The girls would find themselves hooked. There was once when he nearly slipped and fell while carrying a tray of food and even during a time where he nearly puked on one of the tables.

"Man! That sounds like a great place to be!" Chica exclaimed, causing Mike to give them a sad smile.

"Yea...A great place to be" He spoke a little quieter than before, though having no significant changes towards the girls.

"Anyways, I think we should go back now. You know, 'programmed performances and stuff' " Frieda said, using her robotic fingers and making air quotes, causing Mike to chuckle a little.

"Yea. I guess so. And I would assume you need to go to, huh Foxy?" Mike asked, earning a nod from the pirate fox. "Alright then. Well, don't let me hold you girls back. I'll see you later when the store closes, I suppose. I don't really have anything much to do at home, so I'll probably be staying here till then" he said with a shrug and a smile, causing Frieda and Bonnie to chuckle while Chica and Foxy giggled.

"Alright then 'Mistah Night Guard'. We'll see ya later then!" Chica said as the main trio left their seats and waved goodbye for now, with Foxy leaving soon after grinning at Mike, leaving him alone at the table. He sighed a little. He had hoped that maybe telling some past stories of this place would jog their memory, which unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Oh well...If I get the chance, I'll personally check their computer brains for any damages to memories and whatnot" Mike muttered, grabbing his phone from his pocket and started to play whatever game he had to pass the time.

Unbeknownst to Mike, quite a number of customers were looking at them for quite a while now, observing them with curious looks. The group had clearly been having fun together, with their laughter being the main contributor. Though, they had no idea why. It seemed like he was talking to a bunch of friends. Close friends. It was as if he personally knows them. And the look he gave when they left had sealed that. A slightly crestfallen look.

Those whom had taken a look at them merely shrugged and went back to what they were doing before. Besides, it couldn't possibly be true that he personally knows them. That would be ridiculous!


	8. Chapter 7 : Self-Investigation

Heyyy! What's going on guys! I'm back with another installment of 'The Fazbear Club'!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and again, feel free to leave a review telling me how this story is going. Without it, I wouldn't really have a lot of feedback on whether this story is doing good or not.

Also, I am really sorry this took really, really long for you guys. I had encountered a bit of bumps in my life as of late but I should be fine for now.

Welp, without further ado, I shall see you guys next time!

...

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>The day rolled by like the usual in the pizzeria. Kids with their parents would stroll in, be accompanied to their seats by a waiter or waitress, be served pizza and entertained by the shenanigans that came from the animatronics. All in all, a pretty average day. As what Mike had said before, he had stayed in the pizzeria during the period, which surprised his boss when he found out he was gonna be staying all the way till night. The two of them sat next to each other on a bench, talking about random things. Hobbies, favorite food, places they would like to visit. The both of them looked like they were best of friends, with their rather loud laughter.<p>

Sadly, Mr Fritz said he had to go back due to some paperwork he still had to complete. And so, with a wave of goodbye, he left the dinning hall, leaving Mike alone once more, staring at the gang with a small smile. The hours went by much more slowly afterwards, leaving Mike no choice but to entertain himself with his phone. Though, at one point, a certain voice managed to startle him.

"Hey! Mike! Didn't know you were here!"

Mike turned around and found out his friend, Matt, along with a female next to him. He was grinning from ear to ear and proceeded to walk towards Mike, causing him to grin as well. "Damn...Didn't know I'd bump into you here" Mike joked, causing Matt to laugh.

"Yea man. Mind if we sit here?" Matt asked, causing Mike to nod.

"Sure. I don't mind at all. Though, I might ask, who's the lady with you?" Mike asked curiously. He had seen her before from somewhere, though he can't really recall where and when.

"Oh! She's my cousin, Annabelle. She moved in with me since she's studying at a nearby university and she wanted a tour of the town" Matt replied, causing the female to nervously smile at Mike.

"H-Hi. M-Matt told me quite a bit a-about" Annabelle meekly spoke, causing Mike to look at Matt questioningly.

Matt sat down opposite of Mike, with Annabelle sitting next to him. He chuckled before replying, "Eh, nothing much. Just on how we are good friends" Matt shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Mike, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"I'll take your word for it...Anyways, I'm guessing this is your first stop?" Mike asked, causing Matt to nod. Mike smirked, knowing full well why they decided to stop here first. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if the reputation of the restaurant is really damn high.

"So why are you here?" Matt asked, causing Mike to scratch the back of his head and turn away for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Err...I actually work here as a...night guard. I basically help to keep things in order at night if anything odd were to happen. I decided to come early for tonight" He replied, causing Matt's eyes to bulge wide open.

"Woa! You work here? Didn't know that" Matt crossed his arms as he looked at Mike with a small smirk on his face, while Annabelle cocked her head sideways in a questioning manner.

Mike bit his lip. Luckily for him, his friend managed to take the bait. It would be really awkward to tell him that his job consisted of him looking after the four animatrons strippers at night. Heck, he had to keep his mouth shut about that for quite a while and not leak out anything, otherwise the restaurant is in big trouble due to illegal activities.

"Yea...I just got the job actually. It isn't all that bad to be honest" Mike said, smiling at his friend. _'Though, it gets freaky as hell when it reaches midnight...' _He thought.

The time passed by more quickly for Mike, which he was thankful for. It was currently 6.30 pm and everyone was beginning to stroll out of the restaurant, with the gang waving their hands goodbye towards the children, whom all waved back in a slightly crestfallen look. Frieda ensured the kids they wouldn't be going anywhere, which caused Mike to chuckle a little. All that was left in the restaurant were only a couple of people left as well as your friend and his cousin. The three of you continued on chatting among each other, discussing about trivial thing. Sooner of later, Matt said that the two of them should best be off, since Annabelle still had more things to see. Mike frowned slightly at that, but nodded his head, saying goodbye to his friend and his cousin as they left through the main entrance.

Mike was, yet again, alone at his seat. Though, he thought it wouldn't be for long, since his shift would start quite soon at the moment. Looking around for a moment, he could see that a couple more people, men in particular, were strolling into the room and taking a seat at one of the many benches installed. Mike casted his eyes away from them and onto the stage, where he spied the four animatrons looking back at him with a smirk. His mouth curved at both ends before nodding his head, signally to them that he'll be off soon. The girls took this and went their merry way backstage, where Mike had presumed to have a secret staircase leading downstairs.

"Ah! Just the guy I wanted to see!" A familiar booming voice called out, catching Mike's attention. He turned around and saw his boss grinning at him, causing Mike to smile back. He was still looking the same as usual.

"Hey boss. Need something?" Mike asked, raising his head to look at Mr Fritz.

"Hahaha! Nothing much. Well, I best be off right now! My daughter's birthday is today and I don't plan to miss it" Mr Fritz said grinning at Mike, causing him to let out an "Oh...". "Well then, I best be off! Do keep the place nice and tidy, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved goodbye to Mike before leaving the dinning area through the front doors.

Mike stayed quiet for a while, waiting for Mr Fritz to be fully out of his sights. Once he was, Mike made his way towards the office. He knew that if he wanted to find answers, he would have to find it there. There has to be something hiding inside that room that could help him. Even though it was a bad thing to be rummaging the entire room for answers without permission, Mike had no other options. Once he was outside the door, he looked around and made sure no one was following or looking at him. He then turned the knob around, which he was surprised to find it wasn't locked. He smiled, entering the room, making sure once again no one was looking.

Closing the door behind him, he began to rummage through the room, hoping to find anything of relevance. Checking the bookshelves, he scanned through the different books, papers and articles that were placed on them. Some were quite new, which Mike assumed Mr Fritz bought himself, while others were old and slightly tinted yellow. However, none of them said of any systematic failure towards the animatronics, causing Mike to sigh in annoyance. He needed to hurry up and go downstairs fast, otherwise the girls might be suspicious of him.

He them began to rummage through his boss' desk, checking at the drawers as well. He couldn't find of any report as well, whatsoever, though he did find some rather interesting papers. One was a complaint from a nearby block saying how the pizzeria kept making odd and rather loud noises at night, while another piece of paper was telling how sometimes, the lights would turn on and off at night as well. _'Odd'_, Mike thought. Not giving it a second glance, he placed them back to where they belonged. Mike also happened to find some magazines in one of the drawers, saying how this pizzeria was one of the top grossing restaurants in the world.

Placing them back, Mike then began to scan through the room thoroughly, covering every inch of the place in search of a single item that would be of help. Like a scurrying mouse, he searched restlessly. Underneath the different furniture, above them and even behind them. Even going as far as to look for any sign of tear in the wallpaper, probably hiding some sort of hidden panel of sorts. Needless to say, he couldn't find anything.

Mike sighed. It was useless. "Seems like nothing of use is here...God dammit..." Mike muttered to himself, backing up and placing his back against the wall.

However, it was at that moment that he felt something drop from behind him, moving down his back and hitting the floor with a thud. Gasping in shock, Mike backed off and turned around, finding a portrait frame lying on the floor. Thankfully, nothing was broken, however, what was in front of him made his gasp once again. Right there, behind the frame, was a small metal vault. Mike cursed at himself for being so stupid and not approaching it sooner.

Taking a closer look, he found that it had a number pad, with the numbers 1 to 0. He hummed softly, he wouldn't have any idea what the code would be, so it was useless to him until he found out. Taking a look around the room once again, he slowly walked around, trying to find anything that could be the code to the lock. he hummed once more before walking back to the fallen portrait frame, flipping it around and taking a look at it.

It was a lovely picture of a man with four ladies around him, all of whom are smiling. However, what caused Mike to be in a state of shock was of how the four females looked exactly like the ones in his dream. The man in the middle was quite young, probably around the age of 20 to 30. He was wearing a light grey suit and matching pants, with a golden pocket watch in his left breast pocket. He wore a slightly rectangular pair of glasses and wore a big smile.

Mike examined the entire portrait, flipping it quite often to try and find anything. Suddenly, he had managed to spy a carving into the wall behind the male, which was quite faint, meaning he had to squint his eyes. It read, **l, **IX, **VIII,****** **VII **.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Mike muttered, placing the thing down gently on the floor before walking over to the command panel. He then proceeded to punch in the numbers, which he had thought to be in roman numerals.

**1**

**...**

**9**

**...**

**8**

**...**

**7**

Mike then waited for a moment. All of a sudden, the blue screen on the vault flashed green, causing the vault itself to open wide. Mike grinned before peering into the inside, only being able to make out a single entity inside. He reached his hand and grabbed, what felt to be a book of some sort. Pulling it out, Mike was then faced with a rather old book, with a brown leather cover and was quite dusty. Blew onto the book itself, causing the dust to fly the opposite direction. He examined it for a moment before closing the vault and putting back the portrait frame to its original position.**_  
><em>**

He was quite satisfied. The book itself looked far older than any of the old things he had seen inside the room. Opening the book, he found the pages were quite yellow in color and was still dusty. He then turned to the next page, wiping off a bit of the dust to try and see if anything was written on it. And lo an behold, he then read the first sentence, causing him to grin.

_My name is Douglas Oras..._

With the grin still on his face, he left the room with the book in hand, muttering a single word.

"Jackpot..."


	9. Chapter 8 : My name is Douglas Oras

Yo yo yo yo! What is going on my friends! I am back with a new chapter to this story!

Now, be prepared to find this story a little dull, due to quite a bit of reading. However, take this fast update for a 'Sorry' due to my lack of updates in the past. I am really sorry for that guys!

Anyways, I shall be answering some of your queries once again, so lay back for a while.

...

Onmy: No sir, there isn't any 'Bite of 1987' incident of murders. Although, that year will be important later on. I may write that idea...not to sure though.

...Nah man. It's nothing too heart wrenching. Life is kinda bumpy at the moment, but it's ok for now.

Kanin the Deathclaw-Human: Keep readin' mate. You will find out soon enough...

Reaper1546: Err...not really. I was kind of scrambling my mind to think of a name, and the name 'Douglas Oras' just came to mind.

Pyro: Yes...Goldie will be part of the story. She will also be important later on.

...

Alright! So with that out of the way, I present to you, Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy it!

...

Disclaimer:

* * *

><p>Making his way down the staircase that lead to the club, Mike began to dust out the many pages of the book, which he had assumed to be the personal journal or diary of the original owner of the restaurant, Douglas Oras. It was quite odd though, through sheer luck he had managed to find the vault and unlock its contents.<p>

Taking great care in holding the book, he began to thoroughly observe the item in his hands. The book was quite light, with a light chestnut brown leather cover with a symbol of a grey rose in the middle, with other symbols of varying colors. A yellow feather, a purple pair bunny paws, a red skull and bones and a dark brown parasol, all of which were surrounding the grey rose.

Mike stared at the cover for a moment. What the hell could it mean? _'Mister Oras has a lot of secrets...' _Mike thought, looking in front for a moment and making sure he didn't bump into anything.

Flipping the book to the very first page, which was now quite clean, Mike then began to read the page. From the rather flamboyant writing, Mike deduced it was probably the table of contents, due to the side were numbers.

Flipping the page to where he looked at before, he began to read the book.

_My name is Douglas Zelith Oras. I am currently aged 22 years old, living in the bustling_

_city of Manhattan. I first was born in England on 27th of June, 1952, with my mother_

_ being half German and my father being from Britain. Despite that, I can barely speak __both languages._

"Huh..." Mike muttered, surprised to find that the original owner of the restaurant was half German and French, as well as being born in England. Mike shrugged his shoulders and began to read once again.

_My parents were a bit demanding of me during my earlier years, but were _

_and are still supportive of my choices in life. _

_During the course of my life, I had always thought what it would be like to own _

_a restaurant of my own. And so, I studied in finance during my university,_

_now holding a diploma in said course. With it, I had asked my parents_

_to help me start up, which they were hesitant at first. I wouldn't really blame them_

_since they had hoped I would become a doctor or an engineer._

_But they relented in the end, which I thank them till this day. And speaking of today,_

_it will be the grand opening of the restaurant. I am, without a doubt, __extremely excited about it. _

_I shall call it...'Oras Pizza'. Though, not the most creative name for a restaurant, it will do for now._

Mike then stopped reading at that point since he had reached his office. Closing the book and keeping a mental note to read it again, he walked inside and placed the book on the table next to the portable fan before taking out his uniform from the same cabinet, making his way out to change into his uniform.

* * *

><p>Once he was done, he exited his office and made his way down the hallway to meet the girls, adjusting his tie and cap, he steadily walked towards the two doors of the main hall, which the music were still pulsating with energy, with the cold air of the AC slipping through the crack underneath the door.<p>

Turning the know and pushing the door forward, he entered the room, the cold air rushing out to greet him in a cold embrace. Once there, he found the four females out of their costume and in their original form, doing stretches and some actions on their respective poles. They seemed to be unaware of his existence, so he smiled and decided to greet them.

"Hey girls" he spoke out, catching the attention of the four females, causing them to grin at him, making their way down their respective stages and towards Mike.

"Mike finally decides to show up. How are you right now, dear~?" Frieda asked in a soothing tone, causing Mike to smile warmly at them.

"I'm doing fine. Can't really complain" Mike replied, causing the four to giggle at the guard. "How about the four of you? Any help?" Mike asked, placing his hands inside his pant pockets.

"We're fine, Mike. Even better now that you're here!" Chica exclaimed grinning at the guard.

"Although...You mind helping me with...an itch~?" Frieda asked seductively, licking her lips at the guard, making Mike uncomfortable, his face flushed red in embarrassment. Frieda laughed before playfully pushing him, "Hahaha! I'm just kidding Mike"

Mike chuckled nervously, causing the rest of the girls to giggle at him. Mike smiled at them before breaking the ice, "Yea well, if you girls need anything, you know where I'll be" Mike spoke before walking back to his office.

The girls looked at each other for a moment before catching up to him, grabbing his arms and looking at him with a pleading look. "Umm...Do you mind...staying for a while? Until our performances start...If it's fine with you" Bonnie bashfully asked, her cheeks flushing light red.

Mike bit his lip. He **could **stay for a while...

Removing their grip from his arms, he reached into his pant pocket and took out his phone, only to find out that it was just 7:15 pm. He let out a small "Huh..." before pocketing the phone once again and facing the four robots. "Sure I guess. I still have some time to kill" He said, smiling at them, causing the females to grin in return.

The rest of the time before the girls performance was basically used to chit-chat with each other. They sat at one of the many chairs around a circular table, idly chatting about and laughing at their antics. Every once in a while, Mike would be subjected to torture via robot seduction, with things such as Foxy sitting too close for his comfort or Frieda cupping her breasts in front of him, all of which made his blush profusely. The girls would giggle before stopping their torture, which is much to Mike's thankfulness.

What the bots didn't tell him during their idle chat was how much fun it was for him to be around. That was the main reason why they looked at him with a pleading look. Something about him just made them felt very close to him, although they had no idea what or why.

Unfortunately for the girls, time passed by very quickly, with the digital clock on Mike's phone telling that it was five minutes to 8 pm, saying that he needed to go back to his usual place back at the office, which the girls were crestfallen with. "Well, remember what I said. Need anything, just tell me" Mike said once again before standing up from his seat and making his way back to the office, leaving the girls to go back to their positions. When Mike had stepped out of the room, a wave of warm air greeted him. Making his way back to the office, he came across the guys partaking in the _'show'. _Mike hovered two fingers over his eyes before flicking them over to the males, giving them a snarl as he walked by them.

Once he was back in his office, he quickly closed both of the metal doors and sat down on his chair, grabbing his tablet from the drawer and the old book he had found earlier. However, when Mike had opened the book back to the page he was at, a yellow, paper top hat drifted its way down onto the floor, confusing Mike. He was sure that wasn't there before. Picking it up, he examined the item in his hands and flipped it around, finding that someone had apparently signed the back of it with, what he assumed to be, a black marker. There were only two initials and both of them were a flamboyant **G** and an **F**._  
><em>

Looking at it for a moment, he pocketed the small top hat into his left breast pocket before continuing his read of the book.

_I had never expected to see so many people come to the grand opening of this place. __  
><em>

_And we were so busy during our shift! The waiters and waitresses were doing their best to serve the many customers their meals._

_Our finest pizza makers were all rushing around in the kitchen, doing their best to make the orders fast yet still magnificent in taste. _

_It was a very hectic day, indeed. I personally asked some of the customers what their thoughts were on the restaurant and I must say,_

_their feedback was really astounding. They had all been waiting for a pizzeria like this to open up a long time ago._

_People left and right were going on about how delicious the pizza's were (Which I have to personally thank Mason for that),_

_with a few giving some useful ideas of what they would like to see in the future. _

_With some families coming in, I had asked the children what they thought of the restaurant, which I have to say was very endearing._

_The kids were astounded with the place, saying this was, and I quote, "The bestest restaurant ever!". Had me smiling all the way._

Mike smiled. Apparently what Mr Fritz said was true and the people did find it astounding. He flipped the page and continued reading.

_However, when I asked this one little girl about what she would like to see in the future, she had given me something to think about._

_She said to include robots. I repeat. **Robots**. _

_I went around again once more and asked the kids whether they would like to see animatronics walk about the restaurant._

_They said yes. They would enjoy having it included. _

_And so, I thought to myself as I went back to my office, "Maybe...I can include that"_

_You see, what most of the people not know about me is that I love to create and fix things. From wall clocks, wrist watches. _

_Basically anything that required wiring of wires. And so, as I write this in this book, I am wondering to myself what they would look like._

_I could probably make them look like animals, since I figure that the kids would love animals. Only question is, do I want them to look like the robots from_

_that one restaurant? I can't recall what the name was...Some with a Chuck person I think..._

_Regardless, should they look like those? Hmmm...I should ask some people for opinions._

Mike flipped the page, taking a look outside for a moment before reading once more.

_It has been a few days since the grand opening of my restaurant and I went around asking the customer what they would like to see_

_for an animatronic mascot of some sorts for the restaurant. Some kids wanted a bat, others a tiger, while some parents were kind of unsure._

_Needless to say, I had managed to come to a conclusion. With deduction, the most rated they wanted was a bear._

_Yes...A bear. Why a bear, I would never know._

_Deciding it was fine to include more, I found out that the next rated was a fox, followed by a bunny and lastly a chicken._

_But really...A bear..._

_Anyways, I also went around and asked what they wanted them to look like. While most kids said how they wanted them to look cool_

_or amazing, many parents and adults were telling how it should be kid friendly and not too hurtful to the eye._

_So right now...As this is being written, I'm current thinking of a design for the main mascot..._

Mike turned to read the next page before causing himself to stare at it in awe. Right there, were a few design pictures of how the main mascot would look like and strangely enough, it seemed rather identical to Frieda's design. with the feminine body shape, face design and whatnot. Douglas had apparently drawn the bear in different poses, but most of it were pictures of the bear just standing up.

_Okay. I think I might have the perfect design for the mascot itself! From the pictures I had sketched out, I decided for the look to be somewhat humanoid,_

_however still retaining their animal features such as ears and tails. And as for the chicken design...well, it might have wing-like hands, with_

_the rest of the animatronics having a human digits. Though, their designs can wait for now._

_Right now...I have to come up with a name for the bear. Since I decided the bear would look feminine and have a_

_motherly instinct, it's only necessary for it to have a female name. _

_I had wanted the color of their chasis to feel like soft fur, which the chicken feeling like feathers. And for the bear, her's would probably be golden_

_or yellowish in color. But that is still up for debate._

_For now...I suppose I can call her..._

_Goldilocks or Goldie for short._


	10. Chapter 9 : Digging deeper

Why hello once again my dear readers! It is I, CM, back with another update to this story!

Like before, I shall be taking a short while to address some things that some of you have asked in the previous chapter, so I hope the rest of you wouldn't mind about that.

...

Lightscar: Why thank you deary! I'm glad a story like this entertains you quite a lot. And I do apologize if it seems short. I wouldn't want to spoil too much info of you know who.

Frostbite: Yea boi.

Pyro: No prob man. Yes, I do know that FnaF 2 is coming out fairly soon. Also...Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? (Actually yea. You caught on pretty well. Knew that FnaF 2 would be coming up so I wrote that part to leave people wondering. Glad to know you actually found out)

Kranon The Deathclaw-Human: No sir. Well...Not yet at least. She will be coming into the fray pretty soon. Also...You may never know. You'll just have to find out in the future.

Bluejamathons: Aye Captain!

AllFantasyStories: Well thank you! Glad you like it!

...

Okay! Now that that's done, we can finally continue with our actual story!

Onwards my brethren!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game he game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Mike cocked his head as he read the last sentence from the page. Apparently, Frieda was not the very first model. Or at least, the name and coloring was not the first one. That belonged to this similar looking bear, named Goldilocks, and has golden colored fur, from what Mike could tell. Strange, he had been to the restaurant before when he was kid a long time back and he could have sword the model was not like that...It was much more different. From what he remembered, it looked kind of like the costumes of the girls that they wore during the morning, although slightly more...boxy, is the word he can think of.<p>

"Really strange...I wonder what happened?" Mike muttered to himself as he began to think of possible reasons as to what probably happened. Most logically, she must have been scrapped and her model was only used years later for the latest ones, which being the girls he knew currently. Flipping the page, he looked outside and managed to get a glimpse of a figure walk by his office, wearing what seemed to be an odd yellow hat.

"Things get weirder and weirder..." Mike shook his head before continuing to read.

_I...am rather pleased with the idea and the sketch I have drawn out. I could probably make her a wider on the sides by a tad, to give her that motherly look._

_Also, I had asked one of my friends, whom is also working in my restaurant, how she thinks of it. She said the design looked good and the name was pretty solid._

_Now all I have to do is actually create her. Make her from scratch and then give her an AI to make her come alive. But...I think I won't give her the usual robot AI._

_Now...Some people might call me crazy but...I want to give them life...A start into this world. _

_That's why I want to give them a AI that is as equally close as possible to a human brain. Able to think for themselves. Able to feel, to have emotions._

_To ask questions and respond to danger. To help defend themselves and others. __Basically...I want them to be like a human being. _

_People would call me mad for saying this, telling me how it would be impossible to create such a robot._

_But I have faith I can do so...I don't want to create something just for the sake of creating it. I want them to have a purpose._

_Well...I should stop writing now and get to work..._

Mike stared at the page for a moment and pondered. Douglas is probably the first person in the entire world to create such a thing...Still, how was he able to create such a thing? Shaking his head to remove himself from his stupor, he continued to read.

_It's been a week now. I managed to salvage some materials from a nearby scrapyard. All I have to do now is to assemble it together and whatnot._

_I was able to luckily find a good amount of titanium scrap metal from the yard. This should be perfect for her entire chasis along with the head._

_Now...This might sound strange, because trust me, it is...But It would be ideal to create a total simulation of the human system._

_Digestive, Respiratory and the other whatnot. Besides, the workplace is a restaurant. So having her unable to eat our food just seems bullshit._

_...Anyways, just a while ago, my good buddy Jerry had managed to given me a 64 bit Windows computer. Apparently, they were testing out this back in his office_

_and told me it would be perfect as a main 'Brain' for Goldie. He's a really swell guy. A computer tech guy that helps me out in different kinds of programming._

_Anyways, he told me that he would help me program all the information needed into Goldie for now. He said that if they create bigger breakthroughs in technology,_

_I would be the first one he would tell. Which I cannot emphasize how much I deeply thank him for._

_The both of us would probably take a couple of days to about a week to fully complete her. But we both know it's going to be worth it._

Mike's ears moved slightly as he picked up a faint sound coming from somewhere at the main hall. Putting down the book gently on his lap, he pulled up his tablet and checked via the main hall security camera. Nothing of particular, gladly. He simply shrugged his shoulders before placing the tablet on his lap and pulling up the book, continuing to read the next page. He had noticed there were fewer words. But this was due to having pictures placed onto the book.

The first one looked as if it was underground somewhere, with a large table in front and many bits and pieces of metal laying around everywhere. A man in a brown shirt was apparently attaching something to something, but with barely enough light, Mike was unable to see what it was.

_Well...Me and Jerry had begun to work on Miss Goldie and to be honest...I have no idea how this would work. _

_It may probably won't work at all. But Jerry then told me who made the idea in the first place and who wanted it to be real._

_Oh well...We'll see how this would go._

On the next page, it was clearly much more brighter than before. Mike was now able to tell that on the table was a head of the animatronic, with its neck still unconnected to anything and the wires were able to be seen. And from what Mike can guess, Oras' friend Jerry was attaching some bolts or nuts onto an arm.

_Well...I guess me made some pretty good progress. I managed to create the headpiece entirely from scratch and I have to admit, it looks good._

_Sadly for me and Jerry, we both have work tomorrow and it's getting quite late right now, about 2 AM in the morning and I have to open up at 8 AM._

_Leaves me a sorta decent amount of time to rest. For now, she must wait here at my basement until tomorrow night._

Mike turned the page and continued reading, noticing more photos. This time around, Goldie's main chestplate was done, with a couple of wires near the neck, around the shoulders and down below at the hips area. He knew that Oras' would connect them but it was probably going to be really hard.

_Alright. It's been a couple days and tonight was one of the free nights me and Jerry were able to continue._

_Work kind of caught on to us. Pretty hard._

_Anyways, managed to finish her chestplate. Which was really damn annoying since I had to buff and shine the thing a number of times._

_Also the headpiece as well. _

The next page was, quite frankly, a finished looking animatronic, which was sitting upright on the table, showing no signs of life. The chasis was covered with a layer of fur, just like Frieda. Except, this time, it was golden in color. Not to mention it also had a black top hat situated on top of its head, which looked quite the same as the one the costume Frieda wore.

_Jesus. Took me and Jerry a couple of weeks to finish her. But She's done now. Her wiring is complete, all her bits like her arms are socketed in place._

_Her 'organs' are also placed in. Which I have to say, was a pain in the butt to simulate. But, if I'm correct, should be able to send the correct_

_signals to her 'brain' to simulate her bodily functions. As well as the wires being able to react to touch, heat, cold, rain and whatnot. _

_All we have to do is to create her 'brain'. Once that's done, she's ready to be started up. _

_I really hope this works. _

"Did it..?" Mike muttered in wonder. Only way to find out is to read more. Checking the time on his phone, he then realized the time was now 9:55 PM. He couldn't believe quite a bit of time had passed. Closing the book and placing it down on top of his tablet on his chair, he decided it would be best to at least check on the girls for a while and see if anything was wrong. Opening both doors so as to not waste any power, he left the room with a torch in his right pant pocket and with his phone, making his way back to the main hall.

Once there, he was instantly greeted once again by the sounds of loud pulsating music and cold air from the AC, not to mention nearly blinded when a sudden flash of light from the light projector on top shone onto him. Entering the room, he closed the door gently before placing his back onto the door, taking a look at the activity that was going on in front of him.

Foxy was on her stage doing a really good job at pole dancing and keeping the attention of most of the males pre-occupied. Her hook was helping her do spins around the pole as her free hand was kept firmly on it for balance. Not only that, but she too was was giving a rather good view of her assets. And by good view, meaning a really good view. For some odd reason, Mike thought that Foxy was giving **him** a good show instead of the other males, with how she had managed to spot him and give him a half-lidded look.

Then, not a moment later, Bonnie and Chica came up to her stage as well and proceeding to mesmerize the crowd as well. With Bonnie giving a rather provocative shakes of her hips and dances and with Chica lewdly pressing herself onto the pole and giving a dance of her own.

"I'll never get used to this..." Mike muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms and sighed, biting the inside of his cheek as he had gotten a erect from the show.

"Well...You better get used to it honey~" A soothing voice came up from your right, causing you to nearly yelp, only to have your mouth shut when a hand closed it.

Mike pulled off the brown hand and faced Frieda, who was looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Listen Frieda...No hard feelings but..It's still difficult for me to accept that this...is actually real" Mike said, sighing as he faced away from the she-bear.

"Aww...Don't be like that" Frieda said, getting close to Mike and hugging him on his sides, causing him to flinch slightly. "Besides, we weren't made specifically for this you know. The restaurant is still our home and life and the children are still our top priority. This is...just a secondary thing" Frieda said soothingly as she laid a head on Mike's chest, causing him to blush.

"Yea well...Still hard for me you know..." Mike said. He then removed her before adjusting his tie and reverting back to his usual look. "Don't let me keep you from doing your...'job'. I'm going to look around and check if anything is wrong so that I won't have to later" Mike said, causing Frieda to nod at him and smiling warmly.

"That's one thing I like about you Mike. You're still professional in your work. Even if the sight of us leaves you quite...bothered, which I have to say we're sorry for" Frieda giggled. "Anyways, you should go now Mike. This bear still has work to do~". And with that, she sauntered off into the distance while shaking her hips, with Mike unable to pry his eyes off her ass.

Shaking his head a couple of times, Mike made his merry way to the right of the main hall, where the kitchen would be situated as well as the canteen. As he slowly walked away from the room and towards the canteen, Mike could hear a faint sound coming from the poorly lit hallway. Taking out his flashlight, he clicked a button and a light began to shine in front of him, casually shining it in different locations so as to try and see what kept making that noise. On the walls, were posters of the four girls, which he hadn't seen before on his previous walk around the entire Club. They all looked like the same as normally, with some included text at the bottom of the poster.

Mike shrugged his shoulders before continuing to move deeper into the hallway and towards the kitchen. However, he was unaware of a certain figure lurking in the darkness that was looking at him with great intent, eyes shining with a benevolent golden color as the figure continued to sneakily observe him from a distance, taking in every single detail he had.


	11. Chapter 10 : A session among friends

"Hmmm..." A dark figure appeared from the shadows, it's golden eyes following the unsuspecting guard. Planting a finger on its chin, the figure's eyes flashed green, with the numbers 1 and 0 running across in calculated manner. The numbers dissipated before a grid appeared in its eyes.

Activating: Facial Scanner...

Please wait...

"..."

The figure's eyes traced out the outline of the guard, with key areas marked with an 'X'.

Data Recieved...

Name: Mike H. Schmidt

Date of Birth: 4 January 1993

Sex: Male

Age: 21 human years old

Height: 5 Foot 4 inches

Weight: 60.9 Kilograms

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Sapphire

Hobbies: Likes to play music such as the piano.

"...Odd...Let's see what you're made of" The figure softly spoke before fading once again into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Yo what is going on my fellow readers! It is I, CM, back with another update to this lovely story just because I love you guys!<p>

Alright, first things first, you see that small thing up there? Yea, that's going to be important later on. Also, sit back and relax as I shall be answering some of your queries.

...

Onmy: Yep. There is a security cam at the club. As for the joke...Probably could happen. Who knows?

Forstbite: Haha! Thank ya kindly, honey! I do my best to make it as interesting as possible.

Kranon The Deathclaw-Human: Well...Sorry to say Mike but...Yea, you will be meeting Goldie fairly soon. Also...You will be sorely screwed in the sequel. Sorry mate!

Pyro: Yes, I know that it gets more intense as the night progresses and don't worry. It will. Mike will be in some trouble if he doesn't use in cunning to good use.

**...**

**Mike: Oh come on man! You can't be serious!**

Nah man. I'm quite serious. You're gonna have to up your game if you want to survive. Sorry.

**Mike: Ahh...Fuck me...**

**Frieda: Oh ho ho ho! C'mere ya stud!**

**Mike: Welp! Gonna run folks! See ya next time!**

**Frieda: Girls! Get him!**

...

Anywho, I don't really have a lot of things to say other than to say keep on rolling with those reviews since I want to know how these chapters are fairing. I do have to say that I am sorry that this chapter is rather short. I'll promise to you guys I will make it up for you guys later on.

And so, without further ado, I shall see you all next time guys!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Night's at Freddy's nor the characters. They all belong to a wonderful person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Mike slowly made his way to the kitchen, keeping a firm grip on his flashlight as he scanned the darkness for anything that looked remotely different. Nothing unusual was happening as of yet, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry. He couldn't help but admire the incredible detail that was put into the design of the walls. From what he could guess, it was meticulously painted, with the black lines and roses making up a really bizarre yet beautiful looking pattern on the wall. Mike thought that whoever did this was very good with his or her work. Not only that, but apparently the hallway was also fitted with chandeliers, which weren't switched on for an odd reason. Maybe if he found the switch to the hallway, the lights would pop open. Only problem is, he had no idea where it was at. He sighed before continuing onwards.<p>

He had finally made his way to the canteen and from the looks of it, someone or something was here. Most of the tables and chairs were thrown aside with a couple of broken glass shards were on the floor. Mike sighed before scratching his head. Who the hell would do such a thing? And now he had to fix it all back together. Just unbelievable...

"Ngrh..." Mike let out a disgruntled sound before attaching his flashlight to his belt, which had a holster for it. Placing the flashlight inside of it and turning the holster around, there was now a shining beam of light in front of Mike, enabling him to see without holding anything. Looking around for a moment, he decided to start with cleaning the floor first off of any of the glass shards. He had to be careful though, if he tripped and fell and landed on the shards, it would hurt him and his finance. Moving around, he managed to find a broom and a duster. Picking them up, he then proceeded to swiftly sweep the floor off of the shards.

However, just at that moment, Mike heard a movement from behind him. Turning around, he was only able to see nothing but the far end of the hallway wall. Shaking his head, he continued to sweep the floor, deciding it would be best for him to keep the place clean from all the dust bunnies.

"M-Mike..?"

Speaking of dust bunnies, a soft voice catches your attention, causing you to flinch and turn around, shining the light at the entrance of the canteen. Mike eased a little when he only found out it was Bonnie, who was still looking as beautiful as ever. She was looking at him with a curious look. "O-Oh! Bonnie! You scared me for a moment there!" Mike announced, smiling at the purple robotic bunny.

She smiled back and walked forward. She was just about to talk when suddenly, the sight of Foxy appeared from the side of the door frame of the canteen, grinning at the two beings with her hook implanted firmly on the wall. Followed by Chica, who was smiling and Frieda, who was smirking with a half-lidded look.

"Oh! Girls! Didn't see you would come here" Mike laughed, causing the girls to giggle. "Say...Why are you here?" Mike asked, wondering why the girls were here and not at th-

"We're done you silly goof! Didn't you forget we end at like, 10?" Chica giggled madly, causing the rest of the girls to laugh as Mike was left embarrassed, forgetting what time they had to end their performance.

"Right...Heh..Kinda forgot about that" Mike sheepishly grinned, causing the girls to walk forward next to Bonnie. "Anyways, why are you girls here? For real"

"What? We can't have a nice chat session with our favorite security~?" Frieda seductively asked, giggling as she noticed Mike's deadpan look.

"...I'm your only security guard"

"All the more reason to like you, honey~!" Frieda exclaimed. "But why are **you** here?" She asked, eyeing him closely.

"Well...I sort of heart some noise back here a while ago through the camera feed and decided to check it out" Mike explained, causing Foxy to chew the inside of her cheek.

"Well, if ye say so. But, why don't we all move back ta the office? Or at the main hall fer a matter of fact. Nothin' much ta see 'ere other than some broken glass and cluttered chairs and tables" She said, causing Mike to hum to himself.

"Hey common! Let's go! It's a great idea! Besides, you'll get bored to death later on!" Chica said, pulling Mike's wrists, causing him to jerk a little. Deciding it would be best for him to follow and not resist, he placed down the two objects he was holding before getting pulled by Chica back to the main hall, with the other girls behind the two of them, laughing along.

* * *

><p>"Damn them...Wanted a chance to speak to him...Perhaps later after midnight would be a good choice..." The dark figure spoke softly, with eyes that flashed green for a moment before turning back to their normal golden color. The figure placed a hand on its chin before smiling, the bright white contrasted the blackness of the shadows.<p>

For a mere moment, the figure's eyes shone brilliantly, all before fading back into the shadows, the golden color fading into nothing.

* * *

><p>After a slight silent walk, Mike and the girls made it back to the main hall, where the tables and chairs were all at the same place as per usual. Luckily for Mike, he didn't need to clean up the main hall. Making their way to a reasonably near round table, they all sat down and decided to chat among each other once again, starting with small talk for now.<p>

However, there was something that was bugging Mike till now. And that was whether the girls had known of a certain golden colored robot. Mike mentally sighed, frowning a little. He wouldn't know until he asked. Besides, it wouldn't be all that bad.

"So girls" Mike spoke up, catching the attention of the four girls. "I have to ask. Do any of you know of a certain...Goldilocks?" He asked, causing the girls to look at each other in confused stares. They all turned their heads back to Mike before responding with a single "No" as an answer, causing him to hum in deep thought.

"Why? Should we know of this...Goldilocks?" Frieda asked, looking at Mike questioningly.

_'Besides the fact that you were modeled after her, as far as I know...'_ Mike thought. He then shook his head before giving the girls a warm smile. "Nah. Don't worry about it" Mike chuckled, causing the girls to look at each other in worry for a moment before looking back.

Afterwards, the group continued on their casual talk with each other. Telling how their day was, if anything interesting happened as well as the girls gossiping on some things. Latest trends and even fashion, believe it or not. Mike would merely smile at them before shaking his head, thinking of how close to a human female they were despite being robots.

Time went by quickly, causing the girls to feel crestfallen as their time with their human friend had ended. Mike merely smiled and laughed, telling them it was fine and they would meet up in the afternoon. The girls were still hesitant to leave Mike, which made him rather uncomfortable since he knew how dangerous it was to be near them after midnight.

"Hey come on. You should go now. I won't be leaving this job anytime soon anyways. Besides, who would take care four lovely ladies when I'm not around?" Mike joked, giving them a charming smile which caused them to blush. The girls playfully whacked Mike on his shoulders, causing him to wince slightly from the hits as he laughed and begged them to stop, which they willingly ceased, much to Mike's gratefulness.

"You're lucky your cute!" Frieda exclaimed, causing her and the rest of the girls to giggle as Mike blushed at the comment.

"Hehe...Anyways, I should go now. I'll see you girls in the morning!" Mike waved at them goodbye as he walked back to his office, his face looking grim as he was out of their field of view. _'...Or should I say, at midnight', _he thought. Mike shook his head as eased his mind and cleared away any unnecessary thoughts. There was no point in being afraid right now. He had to be calm and collected to survive what horrors he would find later on.

After entering the office, Mike sat down and placed the book on his lap, with his tablet on top of the book. After a lingering silence, Mike had noticed the time had finally reached midnight on his tablet, and just as it did, the most of the lights in the entire club were automatically switched off, with only a couple being very dimly lit. Mike sighed. It was now or never.


	12. Chapter 11: IT'S ME!

Hey all! It's me again! Back with another update to this story.

I am so, so sorry that this update was longer than expected. Found myself in a pickle a couple weeks back, but I should be fine for now. So hopefully, the updates can come steamrolling once again.

Anyways, I won't delay you any further with the story, so I do hope you enjoy!

Also, hope you like sexy times in the future! There will be a lot of suggestive stuff more so later on in the following updates!

* * *

><p>Mike hovered his eyes over the two windows at the sides, flickering the lights for a moment to make sure none of the girls were out there. He sighed to himself. He had to keep his mind clear and wits about. Otherwise his death would come very soon. Once he was satisfied with the fact that the girls were probably not out yet, he began to read the book once more, flipping through the contents to find the page he was after.<p>

"Alright...Let's see, where were we...Ah! Here we are...!" Mike muttered to no one in particular, finally finding the page he was looking for.

He turned the page and saw a picture of what looked to be multiple wires attached onto the back of the golden bear animatronic. Mike had to nod in utmost approval. Whoever made the camera back then was probably really smart enough to put in a 'timer' feature. Either that or someone else was taking the photo other than Douglas.

_Oh dear lord...I am really really nervous. Probably the most nervous in my entire life._

_Jerry is fixing up the last couple of wires that needs to be hooked up onto Goldie. We need as much power as we can and as much surface to cover._

_Hopefully, with the right amount of electricity, she'll start right up. After that, we'll probably think of an alternative for her 'fuel'._

_Because electricity would be expensive. _

_...I best be off now! Jerry is starting up the machine now!_

Mike flipped the page, having to be greeted by a picture of a bright flash of light and some dark silhouettes, whom Mike had assumed to be Jerry and Douglas covering their eyes from the sudden light. It was quite odd though, the picture looked rather...burnt. Probably a signal to Mike that there might have been a fire, yet he's still not sure about that. One things, for certain, the picture was crisp black at its corners. Only having one way to find out, Mike then turned his head to the next page, having to be greeted by intense darkness. The entire photo was black as night. Nothing could be seen.

He flipped the page once more and was shocked for a moment as he saw two golden orbs hover in the darkness, as if they were fireflies. Though, the light was rather bright. Mike was quite surprised how clear the photo looked and how it managed to capture those two orbs in the darkness quite well. He turned the page once again. This time, the picture was now in some lighting, in the form of a small light bulb hanging on a wire connected to the ceiling. With the visibility being clear once again, Mike was now fully able to see the she-bear with his eyes in the picture.

She definitely looked a whole lot like Frieda, with the curves, feminine physique and facial features. They all looked the same. Except she was only in a dark shade of gold with her irises being the same color as well, despite Freya having sapphire blue irises. The bot looked afraid at her surroundings, with her pupils dilated in the picture, which Mike had to squint his eyes to see. He looked over to the next page and saw her apparently waking back to her 'seat', which was the large chair, as she was being slowly approached by a guy. The picture was taken from behind so all Mike was able to tell were his clothes, which was slightly dirty. The rest were obscured by the male's body. However, from what Mike can infer, he was probably Douglas Oras, from the way he said there were only him and Jerry in the room.

Mike turned to the next page and found two pictures side by side, with a wall of text of the next page. The first picture showcased Goldilocks with her hands near her mouth, which was slightly agape, a wide-eyed look on her face. Douglas was probably saying something to her, with one of his hands near his chest. The second one showed a different scene. Goldilocks could be seen crying, with her arms around the neck of Douglas who seemed to be shocked by act as his body looked to as if he had staggered back. Mike then turned his attention to the wall of text.

_Hey Doug...We did it..._

_We finally did it, friend. We managed to create the worlds first semi-sapient robot!_

_Man...And to think we were once a couple of crazy kids back then...We've done so much. And this is probably your Opus._

_I swear, the kids will love her! Think of it now, man. The restaurant will be filled with customers and children whom would all want to see her!_

_..._

_Goddamn man...If you find this in your little journal, all I have to say...is that you are one crazy bastard._

_Heh...I'll leave you to your newest creation. Stay safe Doug. _

_And keep her from her harms way. She'll need someone to guide her through this sometime cruel world._

Mike was then rendered speechless. So the animatronic was a success...

Mike smiled. So Douglas' efforts of creating a semi-sentient animatronic was not in vain. He flipped the page once again and was greeted by two more pictures that were taped onto the two different pages. At the left hand-side was a continuation of the previous photo, this time showing a much more crisp and clear image of the duo and most importantly, the face of the original owner of the looked to be in his early 20's, with a rather unusual dark shade of red for his hair. His eyes were half-lidded, which allowed Mike to faintly see the dark brown colored irises he had.

At the right of said photo was a more heartwarming one, depicting Goldilocks kneeling on the floor while Douglas was wiping away her tears with one of his hands. She was still crying, although not as much as before, still clinging onto Douglas as life her dear life depended on it. From what Mike could tell, Douglas was probably trying to reassure her to have no fear since he was around.

Or something like that.

However, just as he was about to turn the page, he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that there was something, or rather someone in the room or around the room for a matter of fact. He looked up, placing a finger on the page for a moment, finding nothing of concern. The room was still very much the same. Delicately placing the book down and bookmarking the page on his mind, he walked over to the left door and flickered the lights outside. Nothing unusual so he closed the door, just to be safe. He made his way to the right side and did the same, flickering the lights before closing the door to be safe.

"Hmm...Must be my imagination" Mike muttered as he looked out the right window before returning to his seat. For some odd reason, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that told him that someone...or rather, something, was watching him. In the dark, ever so quiet and merely analyzing him and every move he makes.

But that was probably him. He did watch a lot of robot movies in the past with those walking metal beings scanning the ever living crap out of the humans.

Picking up the book once again, he flipped the page and was once again greeted by a couple more pictures. The first one shows Douglas checking for damages towards Goldilocks, who was scared for her dear life, as portrayed by her horrified look in the picture. From what Mike can guess, Douglas might be concerned about that sudden outburst of light fro a while ago. Thankfully, all seemed well, with the next picture showing Douglas grinning at the golden she-bear, probably telling her that there was nothing to be worried about.

However, at that very moment, Mike stopped reading the book entirely when he heard a very faint sound. A very, very faint sound, coming from the main performance hall. Curious, Mike closed the book, making sure to bookmark it with that golden umbrella, and fished out his tablet from the drawer that was behind him. Switching it on, he flicked the camera feed to the one at the performance hall. Once there, he noticed something very peculiar.

One of the stages curtains was drawn back a bit.

This unnerved the living hell out of Mike.

_'Shit...There coming' _Mike thought, as he gritted his teeth and flicked the feed to the camera closest to the agape curtains. To which, when he did, he slightly freaked out at what he saw. There, staring back at him, was Foxy, her mouth curved to form a grin, showcasing the many sharp mechanical teeth she had, all the while her eyes faintly glowing white, with her irises merely black pinpricks.

"Jesus Christ..." Mike huffed, shaking his head.

Making sure that fear and anxiety did not grip him, Mike continued to flip the feed to the different cameras. The one good thing about the cameras being installed is that he was able to track down where the girls might be going, as well as the fact that there is also a single camera located at their own respective stages, meaning he could tell if someone is gone or not. And currently, Bonnie was out of the rabbit hole.

Flicking the camera feed once again, Mike managed to find her quickly, finding her at the left hallway, making her way to the security room. Sighing in content, he knew that she was unable to enter the room as the door was closed. However, his peaceful resolve was shattered when he heard her banging on the door, quite literally. Mike yelped in surprise from the sudden loud noise, which was soon overshadowed by Bonnie's loud, demonic voice.

"̸ĆO҉ME ҉ƠUT ̸OF THE͝RÈ MIKE~͢!͡"̵

"Fucking hell..." Mike cursed under his breath. Just as quickly as the banging sounds came, it suddenly disappeared, causing Mike to be confused. Bonnie normally didn't go off so quickly, so something was off. Taking a huge gamble, Mike went over and clicked on the the button that flickered the lights outside, to which made him yelp once again at what he saw.

Apparently, Bonnie thought it was a good idea to implant herself onto the window pane, her entire voluptuous figure placed onto the window, all for Mike to see. Not only that, but somehow, from what Mike can tell, she managed to smear pizza sauce onto the window as well, using her left finger to write him a message just as the lights outside died down from the lack of force pressing against the button. He knew that what he would do next would probably have a huge side effect on his mentality, but deciding against it, he clicked the button once more. The lights outside flickered once again, now allowing Mike to see Bonnie licking the pane rather suggestively, with the message "Come play with me Mike~" as well as many little hearts formed around said message.

Extremely creeped out, Mike allowed the lights outside to die down once again. Shaking his head once again, he disregarded the mental image of Bonnie's rather lewd acts of attention towards him. As much as the thought of a female that was interested in him, this was probably not the ideal scenario, with said female actually wanting him dead.

Not even a minute later, Mike heard a loud banging noise come from his **right** side, which could only mean that Chica had come to visit him as well.

"Oh Mikey~! Come outta there sugar~!" Chica yelled from the other side of the door, causing him to get irritated.

"Nope! Not getting out of this room! Fuck off!" Mike swore, his mind clouded with annoyance at the moment. However, Mike inwardly regretted saying what he had said, as apparently, it had managed to get Chica pissed.

"N͟ÒW L̵I̵ST̡EN HE̸R͘E̵,͢ ͝N̨IG̛HT̛ GUÁRD͜! ͢Y͜O͢U'D BÈŢTE͠R ̛C̡O͡ME̕ ͘OU̸T͞TA T̶HE̡R͏E̶ O͞R̴ ͏I̷'LL͞.͝...I'̴LL...̴!̵"

"Or what!?" Mike growled.

And after that, her voice simply died and faded off into nothing. Mike groaned in displeasure, placing the tablet on his lap and proceeded to cover his face with his hands and sighed. The things he had to go through. And just as he thought he could have a break after getting this job, all this shit happens. Mike rubbed his face for a moment before removing his hands and sighed once again.

"God...Who else is coming now...?" He asked himself, sighing a third time before bringing back up the tablet and flicking the camera feed.

However, just as he had said those words, Mike suddenly found his tablet being flung onto the floor as apparently a couple of slender, smooth, fur coated arms reached out from behind him and wrapped around his body, with a hand placed around his mouth, making sure no sound could escape from him. He could notice from under his eyes, that the fur was golden in color. Just as his mind could piece the pieces together as to what is happening, a soft, feminine voice arrived, the source being near his ears.

**"...IT'S ME...!" **


End file.
